In Your Arms
by Courtni Desiree
Summary: Two years after saving the world, the flock and the world are safe. But, what happens when Max is faced with her future? What about the rest of the flock? Fax. Niggy. Better than the summary. xD
1. Prologue

**Okay, this is my new story(: **

**I'm still writing LAtW, but IYA was too tempting to write, too. **

**So the story is, this is set seven years after MAX. **

**Max, Fang, Iggy: 21. **

**Ella: 19. **

**Nudge: 18. **

**Gazzy: 15. **

**Angel: 14. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**

* * *

**

So, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Maximum Ride. I'm part of an experiment, one that was conducted by completely _idiots_, I might add, so when I wasn't even born I had some avian DNA grafted in to my blood. Now, I'm 98% human and 2% bird. If that's not weird enough, I live with five others that I call my flock. Got that? Good.

Seven years ago, Angel, the youngest of my flock, was kidnapped by things we call Erasers, part human part wolf, and she was taken back to the School, the place who made us into what we are. While rescuing her, Jeb, who I later found out was my father, told me a little story called 'My Destiny.'

He started off by telling me the crazy white coats didn't create me for fun. Then he went on to say, "Max, that reason, that purpose is: You are supposed to save the world."

I was fourteen then. And look how well I did. Two years ago, I completed my destiny, destroyed Itex, the Director, Roland ter Bortch, and Mr. Chu. All of them. Who helped? My flock. Duh. Did I kill them? Yes. Yes, I did. Did I want to? No, I did not. I'm no killer. Did I have a choice? No. I didn't. Well, in a way I did.

Option one, kill them and live.

Option two, don't kill them and die.

Option three, don't kill them and be tortured until I'm on my knees begging for them to kill me.

Option four, don't kill them and watch them kill the planet, including me and my flock, probably saving me for last, making me suffer while watching them destroy the others, first with Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy, and then Angel, my baby, and finally Fang, my freaking _world_. I would probably die watching them hurt him anyways… But I didn't choose that option, did I?

Nope. I chose number one.

Am I happy I committed three murders? No.

Do I regret it? No.

Now, it was two years later and I was twenty-one. Fang was also twenty-one, and Iggy, too. Nudge was eighteen, Gazzy was fifteen, and Angel was now either thirteen or fourteen. We never knew because while rescuing my mom while she was being held hostage Angel claimed to be a year older. So, we base her age off of that and that makes her fourteen.

Fang and I had gotten together when we were fourteen years old, a few months after I found out I had to save the world. Seven years later we were still going out, except, 'going out' isn't the right term anymore.

Fang took me to a place that looked so familiar and so much like home I couldn't stop myself from nearly breaking down into tears. We stood on the spot our E-house once stood, where the flock started our real life together. Now Fang had other plans for that spot.

I bent over, picking up a pile of dirt that lay over the charcoal ruminants of our home. But then Fang wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me to face him. "I love you," he smiled at me, and I immediately smiled back.

"Love you, too," I grinned and stood on my tippy toes to kiss him. It lasted about a minute, then he pulled away.

"Do you?" He asked, brushing hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. I smacked him.

"Of course!" How could he ask that? "If I didn't do you think I'd still be with you?" I looked at him confused. Then it cleared up.

Fang smiled, and I started getting taller. No, Fang started kneeling. _Ohhhhhhhhhh_… So that's why he was being an idiot. "Then how about we finally do this thing?" He smiled, pulling out a ring with three parts. Two of the parts were two metal bands around the outside, and the third was a band of black diamonds in the middle. Yeah, yeah, I didn't explain it very well. Hey, give me credit. I was in shock, here.

He looked at me while he was on one knee and grinned wider. "Maximum Ride, I love you, and you say you love me. So, will you marry me?" I froze. My mind was screaming yes, but my throat felt dry, and I couldn't speak. So I nodded. And that was enough for him. He was full out smiling now, and he slid the ring onto my ring finger, hugging me.

Finally, I gained control of my mind, again. I hugged him back, hugging as tightly as I could and then, like in all those movies, he picked me up, I bent my knees in the air, and he spun me around like the little kids we are.

I thought I was crying, but I couldn't be sure, that was, until Fang looked at me and wiped a tear off my face. I smiled, embarrassed, and rubbed my face with my sleeve. Wait to go, Max…

But then we were flying, about a half an hour later. We were flying back to the house we shared with my mom(Doctor Martinez), and the flock. Oh, and my half-sister, Ella.

It was late when we got back, around one in the morning, but sure enough, a light was on and the door opened for us. It was my mom. She looked at me, then Fang, and then my left hand. She nearly died when she realized that I was now wearing a piece of jewelry, and the jewelry was an engagement ring. She shoved the screen door opened and threw her arms out in front of herself to hug me. I felt something wet on the shoulder her head was leaned on and realized she was crying. A lot.

We finally got inside when I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs and I looked up to see Angel and Nudge running towards me. Nudge was making a high-pitched noise behind… Was that _duct-tape_ covering her mouth? Huh, guess I was the only one who didn't know this was happening.

The girls nearly tackled me, Ella coming last, having just been woken up by two overly hyper bird-kids, but she was soon awake. Gazzy and Iggy were next, Gazzy rubbing his eyes from lack of sleep. He gave me a short hug and congratulated us before going to stand over by his sister. Iggy smiled and gave me a big bear hug, lasting a few moments, then high-fived Fang. I laughed then Fang hugged me. That was the most important hug, now. Well, always is the most important.

Iggy retreated to Nudge, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Did I forget to mention those two had been dating for four years? Oops. My bad.

No one got sleep that night. We all stayed up and ate ice cream until we were shivering, and at 5:09 am, I went up to mine and Fang's room. I thought.

When I opened the door everything was gone, replaced by emptiness. Wait to pull a prank on the newly-engaged. That's when Fang came up behind me, holding a key in front of my face.

We were now the proud owners of apartment number 304, two blocks away from this house.

* * *

**So, this is just the prologue, so... Yeah. (: **

**Review! : D  
**


	2. Room 304

**Oops; forgot the note last chapter about the ring: **

**The ring is on my profile. **

**It's super pretty(: **

**Okay. Here's Chapter Two. **

**It's not that amazing, more of a necessary chapter. With the image and such. **

**

* * *

**

I nearly fainted when I figured out what the key meant. But that's not the best part. The apartment was furnished for us, and they didn't mind us getting there at six thirty in the morning.

We took the elevator to floor three, walked straight, made a right, then on our right, four doors down the hall, was our own home.

Fang stuck the key in the door knob, turned it, turned the knob, covered my eyes, pulled the key out, and shut the door. Then I heard the light switch flick on, and we walked forward just a bit more. And then I could see again.

It was _amazing_. The walls were an off white with a strip of maroon further than half way down the side. There were wooden floors up until the living room, where there was a couch, a recliner, and an arm chair, all laid out professionally looking around the red wood coffee table. Against the wall opposite the tan couch and furniture, there was another redwood table, but this table wasn't a table. It was one of those entertainment stands, and it held a big flat screen TV. Below the TV there were doors that opened, and behind those doors were tons and tons of movies. On one side there was two shelves, both which were supplied with photos of the flock ranging from ages ten, when Jeb saved us, to now. On the other side there were three shelves, and behind them was a mirror. It was cool to look at. There was nothing on those shelves yet, but we'd find something.

I turned to my left, now, and there was a kitchen. Stainless steel appliances, granite counter tops, and cupboards on the walls. There was one of those breakfast bar things, where it's like a bar in your kitchen, minus the beer? I liked that.

I wasn't done looking around, but apparently five minutes of me staring with an open jaw gets Fang impatient, so he grabbed my shoulders and brought me with him past the couch and TV and table. Before we left that area completely, I noticed that next to the kitchen was a small dining area. But then I couldn't see anything out there anymore. Now we were in an office or study-like room, Fang's new laptop on one desk and another laptop sitting on another. Fang opened the new one swiftly and moved the cursor to bring it to life.

My desktop background was Fang and I, age sixteen, hugging. His arms were wrapped around me and his chin rested on my head, while I had my hands on his chest, and my head was turned sideways toward the camera(though I had no clue there was a picture being taken), as if I was putting my ear to his chest to listen to his heart. I smiled as I saw this, and then noticed there was something open on the computer. I looked closer at the Taskbar, noticing it was a Word document. It said, "MaxREADTHIS – Mic…" in the little box on the taskbar, so I clicked it to restore it.

_Max, _It read.

_So, if you're reading this, you and Fang are getting married. I can't believe it's been seven years since I saw him completely freaking about the surgery to get your chip out. I know it may seem long to you, but you're my daughter, Max, and time always seems to fly by when I'm with you. I can't believe you're grown up and now you're living with your soon-to-be-husband. _

_You can't forget about the wedding, obviously. So be ready to plan for your big day, and yes, I expect you to let Jeb walk you down the aisle. I know you still haven't forgiven him, but I also know you at least trust him, seeing as you didn't kill him. Just be nice, Max… _

_I love you with everything I have, I always have, and I always will. _

_-Mom. _

There were a few lines of space and then another bunch of text.

_Max! You're marrying FANG! I KNEW it! I've known it since I was like… Really young. Since before you two knew you loved each other. You're welcome. *insert Angel's trademark 'I told you so' face* Anyways. I'm flower girl, right? Nudge and Ella can be bridesmaids. I promised you I would be flower girl. Back at the motel, seven years ago. And I'm still holding to that. Of course now, you won't threaten to kill me. _

_I know you're living with Fang, now, but you live two blocks from us. Forget us and you die. And by the way… Now that you can't kill me anytime soon, I have a boyfriend. Joey. He's really nice, and don't worry. We haven't kissed. Yet. But we're going to the movies like, this weekend. So, if you have a lecture(don't lie, I know you do), better tell me soon. _

_I'm praying for you lots. I miss you, tons. And I love you more than you know. _

_-Angel.  
P.S. Don't worry, I'm still your baby, and I always will be. _

I think I started tearing up on that one, then went on to the next.

_! ! I cannot believe it! You're marrying Fang! I soooo knew this was happening. Like, I knewwwww it! I don't know what else to say… _

_! _

_-Nudge!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

I laughed, that time, and went on to read the last of the text.

_Max! Seven years ago, I met you. My long lost sister. Literally. I couldn't believe it then, and it's still hard to believe now that my sister _saved the world_. But you did, and from the first time I met Fang I knew you two were meant for each other. I'm so happy for you guys, and, yeah… _

_I'm nineteen, now, and I'm growing up, just like you. But the best thing I'm absolutely positive about growing up is, even though I am growing, and you are, too. We're _not_ growing apart, and I know we never will. _

_Love you, Max! _

_-Ella. _

I was practically bawling by the end, and Fang's strong embrace calmed me. I smiled up and him and he smiled down at me. "There are still two other rooms." He told me, and grabbed my hand.

I stood up, following him, and first he led me to an empty room pained pale green with white and yellow splatter painted on it. It looked so cool, compared to how it sounded, and I was confused. "What's this for…?" I asked, my voice trailing off.

He shrugged, acting like he had no idea, but I had a feeling he was hiding something. I shrugged it away for now as he led me out of the room and walked me in to the room at the very end of the hall. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, and I gasped. It was like a royal palace in bedroom style.

It had a large queen, maybe even king, sized bed, with poles supporting those things that you drape over something, like curtains. You've seen those beds before, right? Yeah. It was one of those. On the left side, where I usually slept, there was a night stand with a table light on it, and there was also one to the right.

Across from the bed, to the right of where we stood, there was a large white dresser, and to the left, was a black one. Fang's. The white one was mine.

Off to the right, further over, there was a master bath, and I walked in slowly. Inside, there were two sinks, and then a closet behind us. Inside the closet was a washing machine and dryer. Convenient.

Then there was another door, past the sinks and the counter, which led to a toilet and a bathtub/shower type thing.

I turned around, walking back into the bedroom and Fang smiled at me. He knew I liked it. I knew I liked it. Then he walked over to the bed, climbed in on his side, and then patted my pillow with his hand.

"Why don't you come join me?" He smirked, holding out his arms, now.

I couldn't resist.

I trotted over to the bed, climbing in, then into his arms. The bed was soft. _Really_ soft. It was amazing. And being with Fang made it ten times more amazing.

We talked for the next few minutes, and then his lips were on mine. Well, my lips were on his. He had put his head down on his pillow and I saw that as a vulnerability. So I had taken my chance and threw myself at him. At first I thought about, _Please let the others be asleep…_ And then I realized, wait. We were alone. In _our_ house. Okay, apartment, but good enough.

Fang rolled over so he was on top of me, now, and his lips moved hungrily with mine. His hands ran over me, and I didn't mind one bit.

I slid my hands under his shirt, feeling his chest, when suddenly, I realized he pulled away for just a second to pull it off. Then he lowered himself back down, smashing his lips against mine again. I rolled us over, so I was back on top, and he started unbuttoning my shirt. For the first time, I didn't stop him. We were _alone_. We were _engaged_.

He got the last button undone and I tore the shirt of my arms as fast as I could. I pressed my body back against his, and his arms pulled me as close as physically possible. I tilted my head every way, trying to somehow get closer. It didn't work.

But still, making out with Fang in the first place was heaven, anyways.

* * *

**So, boring. I know. **

**Review, please? (: **

**I like reviews. A lot. **

**They're awesome. **

**So you should review(:  
**


	3. Pineapple Pizza and The Prestige

**Hey, guys(: **

**Nothing really to say! **

**I have to go, but I decided an update would be nice. **

**All my LAtW readers, tomorrow I'll update, I promise! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. D: Or The Prestige. Or Pineapple Pizza. **

**I do own Joey. But no one cares about him, do they?): **

**

* * *

**

Exactly seven days ago, Fang and I had moved into our home. Now it felt like we'd been living there our whole life. Okay, not really, but it felt like longer than a week.

Fang was now ordering pineapple pizza for lunch, but I was feeling hungry, so I begged him to get me two. He had said okay and hung up the phone after placing the order. He came back over to join me, sitting on the couch next to me. Then he grabbed my hand, and wrapped his arm around my waist.

We were watching this movie called The Prestige, and it actually wasn't that bad. There was one quote in it, "Man's reach exceeds his imagination." When I heard that, I realized just how true it was. A human with wings? Who ever thought about that before the flock came along? Maybe a lot of people, but no one ever thought it would actually happen, I bet.

Today was Wednesday, and last Friday I had talked to Angel about Joey. Not the whole 'be smart' lecture yet, but I simply asked her if she really liked him. She really did. She pulled out her cell phone to show me some of their conversations. He really treated her right, so I was happy I didn't have to give her that lecture. Then she opened her pictures and showed me a picture of him, and he was adorable.

Her phone vibrated as she showed me and she smiled. She showed me the text and I read it. "lol. tomorrow we'll have been going out for three weeks:) r we going to kiss?" I smiled, and she looked at me. I nodded and she threw her arms around my neck. I was happy she found a guy who actually respected her enough to not kiss her for the first time without his permission. After she texted him back, she hugged me again, and I simply told her to be careful and that boys can be pain in the butts. She nodded, and I smiled again.

That was five days ago, and four days ago my baby had her first kiss. She called me that night to tell me all about her date, and she was _so_ happy. I was happy for her.

I snuggled closer to Fang when all of the sudden the doorbell rang. I sighed and un-cuddled, and Fang got up. He pulled out money and handed it to the pizza guy, and took the three large pizzas. Of course, since two years ago most people knew who we were. The guy's jaw dropped, but he realized he looked stupid, I'd guess, and he snapped it shut. He didn't say anything as he took the money and walked away down the hall. I liked our other human friends better, they didn't gape at us every time they saw us. It also seemed like we were normal around them.

Fang shut the door and walked back over, setting the boxes down on the table. We still had or enormous appetite, obviously, so we dug in.

I was done with my first pizza while he still had a piece left of his, so I grabbed my next box. He looked at the box, then me, and smirked. "Pig," he laughed and I smiled.

"I'm just really hungry today, I guess." I shrugged. "Don't know why," I added on, taking a bite of a piece.

I finished about half of the second pizza when I grew tired, and I started drifting off. Five hours later, I was lying in bed, waking up. Fang was lying with me, his arm wrapped around me, stroking my hair. "Morning," he smirked when I looked up at him. It wasn't morning, was it? "Or should I say evening?" He grinned and I breathed out.

"Sorry. I got really tired, I guess." I murmured, sitting up. He sat up, too, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned into kiss me, but it wasn't a long kiss. Maybe a minute, at most. Then he pulled apart and sighed.

"Nudge and Iggy came over earlier since Nudge hasn't seen you since you moved out." He told me. "You were asleep on the couch, and she just told me to tell you to call her sometime, 'cause she misses you."

I nodded. "Ugh. I can't believe I fell asleep that long. I also can't believe that didn't wake me up. I'm a really light sleeper, usually. How'd you manage to get me in here?" I asked, looking at the bed.

He shrugged. "I don't know. You were completely out. It almost worried me until you started smiling. You always smile in your sleep," He told me, of course making me smile. I nodded and cuddled into his lap.

We sat there for a long time, I'm not sure how long, but then our phone rang. It was almost nine pm, now, and even with my five hour nap, I was still tired.

"Hello?" I answered into the receiver.

"Max!" It was Nudge, of course. "You were asleep when we came by. Iggy was being rude about it. But, I bet you guessed that before I even told you. You looked so tired so I didn't bother waking you up, but I haven't talked to you in three days and we used to talk everyday so I needed to talk to you!"

I laughed. "Hey, Nudge. I missed talking to you, too." I laughed, realizing how true it was. I heard Iggy cough, not in the 'I'm here' way, but in the real way. "Tell Ig I said hey."

She told him and then returned to the phone. "So, Max, can we hang out? Like, soon? I think it would be fun. Oh, and you can help me get a head start on my graduation party!" She squealed and I laughed.

"Sure, but if I do that, you have to promise me something." I told her, and she asked what. "You will not torture me when my wedding comes. I will not wear pink, and there will not be pink, apart from dresses of anyone but myself. Also, we'll have it where me and Fang choose, and you have no right to argue that. _At all_."

I could almost see her jaw drop, but she regained herself eventually, muttering "Fine," into the receiver. I smiled and decided when we should go out, and we settled on Sunday for lunch.

"See you then," I told her, and she snuck in another 'bye' before I pressed end. Fang had been listening and now he smiled.

"So," he began slowly, "Where _should_ our wedding be?" I thought about it, realizing I really had no idea.

Then something popped up. "Okay, call me crazy, but I think a really good place would be outside of the School." He gave me a weird look and I sighed. "Let me explain, will you? It's where we first met."

He seemed to get it now, because he grinned and leaned into kiss me. I kissed him back, happy that the location was finally settled. Now it was a matter of the date and guests and… Everything else. I would have to tell the others about the place, soon, but I had time.

We pulled apart and I crawled under the covers exhausted. "Night, Fang." I said as he crawled in next to me. He pulled me into his arms after he took his shirt off and I pulled myself closer.

"Night, Max. Love you," he told me and kissed my forehead.

"Love you, too." I murmured, then drifted off into sleep again.

* * *

**Yay, filler chapter. .-. **

**Review, porfavor! (((:  
**


	4. Lunchtime

**HI EVERYONE. **

**I'M HAPPY TODAY! **

**WHY?! **

**Uhm, I'm not sure. But I feel like smiling. (: **

**But I must say... I'm also in a HORRIBLE mood. **

**My dog is twelve, almost thirteen, and she's been limping around... **

***clings to Sandy* ): I'm almost turning fifteen. I don't remember _not_ having her! **

**But she's still my dumbdog, and she always will be(: **

**Disclaimer: Really? Need I put this? I don't look like James Patterson, and James Patterson owns Maximum Ride. Meaning, I don't. **

**Claimer: I own Author Notes. .-. **

**That, by the way, is a little self-esteem booster. (: xD **

**

* * *

**

The lunch with Nudge wasn't as torturous as I thought it would be. Angel and Ella joined us, and I told them where we were having the wedding. A piece of advice? Don't tell Nudge when she's taking a sip of Coke. I don't know why I had.

"_Where_?!" Nudge exclaimed after a coughing fit.

"The School," I repeated and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you crazy?!" She asked me, shaking her head. "You want to get married at the place that tried killing us for five years? Or, wait. Technically since we got Angel. _Fourteen_ years?!"

Ella looked up then. "Wait, so you all met at the School?"

Nudge nodded but she was still glaring at me. "So, technically, that means Max and Fang first met there, right?" The Nudge's face relaxed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…" She trailed off. "Awww! That's so cute! And smart! I never thought of that!" She admitted and her face was a full out smile. I smiled back then thanked Ella for getting in what I was trying to say. I was honestly surprised she figured it out.

"Soo…" Nudge trailed off, looking at Angel, now. She had barely spoken all of today. "Angel had another date yesterday."

Angel's head snapped up from her salad and she glared at Nudge. "Shut up," She hissed.

Nudge smirked. "She went over Joey's house, then they went to the movies."

Angel kept glaring. "I _said_ shut. Up. _Now_." I was waiting for Angel's freaky mind-control thing to shut Nudge up but it didn't.

"Anna called me, asking if Angel was at the movies, and said she was sitting a few rows behind her and Joey." She continued, and didn't dare glancing at Angel. Her face was set in anger, and she looked like she was about to murder Nudge. "_Apparently_, th—"

Finally Angel cut her off with her mind. "Ange." I said firmly. "I have a feeling this is something I'd want to know. Let Nudge finish. I won't be mad, I promise." She looked at me, then at Nudge, but she still didn't relax her face.

"Fine," she said in an extremely angry but defeated voice.

Nudge looked up and looked at Angel, and visibly flinched. She turned back to me. "Anna said they were making out. _The whole movie_." Okay, I admit. That caught me off guard. Angel was growing up, I know. She had been. But eight days ago she'd had her first kiss and it was a simple kiss. It was Joey's first kiss, too. But a movie is like, an hour and a half to two hours, right? That's like… Her kissing for an hour and a half to two hours. But then, I'm not one to talk. My first kiss lasted a second, and it was with Fang. My second one was with Sam, back in Virginia. And my third one, the one I really consider my first kiss, it lasted for who knows how long? Fang and I had been alone, and I was stressed. He kissed me, and we broke apart eventually, but I wasn't sure how long it'd been. It could've been five hours, for all I knew.

But I was still a chicken back then, so when he tried to kiss me again I ran. Smooooth, right?

"Nudge, I wouldn't be talking," I told her, and her jaw dropped. "I remember one day when everyone was looking for you and Iggy. Five hours later, when we thought you had been captured by the School or something, we found you half a mile away from our camp. This was when you two had your _first kiss_. And didn't bother telling us you had _wanted_ to kiss in the first place."

Nudge's face flushed and Angel giggled. "Angel, I'm not mad, but I'm not happy either. But I am happy for you." I smiled and she smiled back.

Ella was absent-mindedly drumming her fingers on the table while we waited for our main dishes to be brought to our table. Then I noticed something on her hand. It was a ring, but thankfully it was her right hand. "Ella, what's that?" I asked, pointing at her right ring finger.

She looked down and blushed. "Uhm… Anthony got it for me…" She murmured and took it off, handing it to me from across the table. I took it from her and smiled. Anthony was he boyfriend since she was fifteen, and they had broken up twice, but they always went back to each other. The ring was one of those claddagh rings with the hands holding the heart? And the crown on top of the heart? Instead of just a silver heart, there was an amazing opal in the shape of a heart, held in by a silver outline. It was beautiful.

I remember Fang had gotten me a simple one when I turned eighteen. It was a silver band with silver hands, a silver heart, and a silver crown. I was curious as to what the symbol on the ring meant, so I had looked it up. The heart meant love, obviously, the hands holding the heart symbolized friendship and togetherness, and the crown on the heart symbolized loyalty. I had worn my ring with the heart turned inwards, meaning I was taken. I glanced down at my left hand where it now rest on my middle finger, turned outward. That showed I was engaged.

Ella wore hers on her right hand turned inward, to show she was in a relationship. "Ella, it's so pretty!" I couldn't help myself from saying.

"Look on the inside of the ring, on the back of the heart," She told me, and I did. On the inside were their initials. A.A.+E.M. Underneath that there was the year they started going out and then a dash. Then in small writing I read the letters f, o, r, e, v, and e.

"What does 'foreve' mean?" I asked, thinking they had left off the r in forever. She smirked at me.

"Anthony, being the cheesy man he is, found this one quote I absolutely _love_. It says, 'I love you foreve. But no 'r', because that would be the end of forever.'" She smiled as I handed her the ring back and Nudge cooed.

"Awwww! You and him should really get married, I think." Nudge smiled, and Ella looked at her.

"Uhm, I don't know. That's up to Anthony…" She trailed off and looked down at her hand where she just put the ring again. Our food was being set on our table and I took a bite of my hot bacon cheeseburger. It was really good.**(A/N. Don't blame me for not being descriptive here… I'm a vegetarian. d: So… Yeah.)**

"How old is Anthony, Ella?" Angel asked. I knew the answer, but I couldn't recall it…

"He's twenty." She answered, then took a bite of her caesar salad. "He'll be twenty-one in three months."

Ella had just recently turned nineteen, and I forgot that in high school he was a grade above her. Now he was at college, Arizona State University, and she was at home. She planned on going to Arizona University, but the two colleges were at least one-hundred and ten miles apart. She had gotten accepted in to both AU and ASU, but she was torn between her boy friend and her five best friends.

"I think you two are adorable together," Angel admitted, beginning to eat her fettuccine alfredo.

Ella smiled at her and then Nudge spoke up. "Do you guys think Iggy will ever ask me to marry him?" She asked unexpectedly. I choked on the fry I was swallowing and coughed repeatedly.

"Whoa." I finally said. "Nudge, you haven't even graduated high school!" I told her. "I mean, I know you've been going out since you were fourteen, but you don't need to get married soon!"

She shook her head. "I didn't mean _soon_. I want to graduate high school, first, obviously. But I just mean, like, do you ever think he really loves me that much?" She asked and I understood now. She was pretty much wondering whether we thought he really loved her or not.

"Nudge, remember when you were eleven and I always called Iggy a sexist pig? That was because he went after every girl he saw. Now he only goes after you. I _know_ he loves you." I told her, and she smiled back.

"She's right," Angel confirmed. "Whenever he's with you he's always happy. And when you're at school He's anxious. I know this because I stayed home sick that one day. And when we get off the bus, he's always excited for you to walk in."

She was squirming in her seat now and she smiled even wider. She had gotten a house salad with chicken on it, and she stabbed a piece of meat with her fork and popped it in her mouth.

We ate in silence and paid the bill when it came time, of course after we got dessert. Then we drove home in my car. It was a dark blue convertible, and I guess now I should tell you how we afford all this stuff. When we destroyed Itex, the government found it fair to give the flock and myself half of the company's earnings for saving the world. Let me just say, if we wanted to, we could easily be millionaires. Maybe billionaires. Well, definitely billionaires. But we aren't exactly the pampered type, so we took only one-fifteenth. How much was that? Well, let me tell you this, first: Itex was the largest company, and they were the top company in the entire _world_. They had way too much money, and way too much power, which is why we destroyed them. Our on fifteenth was still a little over _fifty freaking _million_ dollars_. We didn't use much of it, but we had it. We all had our own bank accounts, and the interest for our accounts were crazy. I think the full money value we got was like… $53,795,500. So, our kids were going to be inheriting a little bit of money, I'd say. Same with their kids, and up until there were millions of 'great's in front of the 'grandkids'.

What did we do with the other half of our money that we turned down? We donated it, and now the little kids in Africa were being saved, one country at a time. Also, we donated to animal shelters, and we stopped most animal testing… Not all of it, but we're not super birds.

Okay, we are, but still. We could've stopped it all, but we were done saving the world, and, yes, I'm going to sound like a selfish little girl, but I just wanted to relax. So I did.

And now I was living the perfect life everyone wants to have.

* * *

**Soooooooo... **

**Review? **

**REVIEW FOR MY HAPPINESS. **

**I LIKE HAPPINESS. **

**For my LAtW readers, next chapter is on it's way(: **

**REVIEW THIS STORY, ! **

**(:  
**


	5. Come again? Say what? WHAT?

**HI! **

**I'm _hyperrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ today! **

**My friend Sarah could tell you that. (: **

**I'm going crazy. And made the mistake of seeing a _girl_ swimmer today and claiming, "She looks different with all her clothes on." **

**That earned my some _insane_ looks from my lunch table, my best friends, and ... Yeah. **

**SOOOOOOO MUCH IS MAKING ME LAUGH. :D **

**Disclaimer: I secretly own James Patterson. He just doesn't know it. One day he'll want to give me Max, and Fang, and Iggy, and Nudge, and Gazzy, and Angel, and I'll be happy. **

**Claimer: I do own ... Dang. Nothing. D: **

**

* * *

**

A few weeks(three weeks, four days) after the lunch, I was stuck in the bathroom throwing up. I had come down with the flu, or something, so now Fang was bringing me cool washcloths for my face, even though I had no fever.

At around noon, that Thursday, I started feeling a bit better, and we moved to the couch, keeping a small garbage can next to me. I called my mom, asking for her to come over and check on me, see what I really had, and she had agreed. She hadn't seen me in awhile, so she rushed over, leaving Iggy home alone.

I bet you've been wondering where Total and Aklia are, right? Yeah, they now live in Orlando, Florida, with their own personal butlers, and a dog whisperer, teaching Total what _should_ be his native tongue. Dog.

Anyways, back to my life. My mom had shown up at twelve forty-seven, sixteen minutes after I called her.

"Max!" She exclaimed after Fang opened the door. She smiled at him quickly before running over to me. Fang looked at me, then the study.

"Yo," he called, heading towards the study. "I'm gonna get on the blog. Haven't been on in pretty long. Since two days before we moved in." I nodded and he disappeared calling 'love you' over his shoulder as he closed the door. I yelled back and the door closed.

I turned to my mom, smiling and she smiled back, hugging me. "Ugh. I never knew it would be this hard having you live only two blocks away!" She laughed and pulled away, then her face grew somewhat serious. "What's been wrong?" She asked cautiously, and I shrugged.

"Sick?" I laughed though I wasn't sure why.

She widened her eyes. "Really? When you called saying you were sick I thought you meant your hamster died!"

I laughed at her sarcasm and she smiled. "I don't know what's wrong. I feel fine, now. Maybe it was food poisoning or something."

She eyed me with concern. "I don't think so. How long were you throwing up?"

"From about eight to noon," I answered and she nodded.

She held her hand against my face and scrunched her face a bit. "You don't have a fever…" She told me, trailing off in wonder. "How long have you and Fang been living here?"

I counted in my head. "Five weeks and one day." I told her.

She nodded, leaning back in the couch. "Has anything besides throwing up occurred?" She asked me, and I could tell she was thinking.

I shook my head then stopped. "Wait. Yeah, sort of. I've been really sleepy." I laughed, but she didn't. Now I was getting worried.

"Anything else?" She asked, "Hunger-wise, or anything?"

I nodded. "I've been lots hungrier, but I guess it's just because I have access to more food, now."

She nodded and brushed my hair out of my eyes. She looked at me with concerned eyes and sighed.

Normally, I would be pretty dang impatient and ask her what the h was going on, but this just made me nervous.

Then she said something and I froze. "Max, sweetie… Have you ever… 'done' anything with Fang?" She asked, making air quotes around the word done.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not wanting to admit the truth.

She glared. "You _know_ what I mean. And I take that as a yes?"

I looked at my hands and nodded my head. What did any of this have to do with me being sick? Oh, it didn't. It was just the fact we were alone and no one else could hear us. Well, Fang could, but I knew he respected my mom enough to let us be, so he was most likely listening to music.

"Yeah, Mom," I sighed, and she nodded. Why did she even care? We were getting married; it was bound to happen eventually.

"When?" She asked me, and I froze again. After I didn't respond for more than a minute she looked at me again. "When?"

I looked up at her, and she was serious. "When we first moved in. Then, well, yeah?" I answered, confused, and she nodded.

Then she grabbed my hand and squeezed it, laughing. I stared at her. She wasn't yelling? Well, this wasn't what I expected.

Neither was the rest of the conversation.

"When do you plan on getting married?" She suddenly asked me. She had already heard about where, but we still hadn't decided when.

"Eventually," I answered and shrugged. "Probably like, after Nudge graduates. Like, first week of vacation for Gazzy and Angel, I guess. I don't know, yet."

She laughed and nodded. "Can I suggest something?" I nodded and she went on. "How about you wait at least a year?"

"What?" I asked. "Why? Why that long? It's not going to be any different than it is now, Mom. It's not like I'll forget about you guys!"

She laughed, and I thought I saw a tear threatening to fall over the edge of her eye. "Max, it's not that," she laughed, hugging me for a second. Then she pulled away. "If you want to look good in your dress, you'll have to wait that long." I stared. _What was this lady saying_?!

"Mom, cut the confusing crap and get to the point." I told her and she nodded.

"Max, I'm pretty dang sure you're gonna have a kid. A baby." She told me, and no, I didn't understand it yet. Yes, I did win the 'Idiot of the year' award. It was an honor. "Max, I'm pretty dang sure I'm gonna be a grandma, and you're going to be a mom, and Fang's going to be a dad."

Did I get it yet? Nope. I did get there was a word my mom clearly didn't want to say to me, and when I knew what that word was, I put her sentences together.

"_What_?"

* * *

**DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNNNNNNN. **

**Well, you guys knew that, didn't you? **

**I'm not very good at hiding that stuff, am I? **

**NO. **

**Oh, and a piece of advice, don't eat icecream when you're cold. Not that I'm doing that right now, or anything like that. **

***cough* **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW. **

**THERE ARE SO MANY FAVORITES AND ALERTS ON THIS THAT A FEW REVIEWS ARE NOT ENOUGH TO SATISFY ME): **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW.  
**


	6. What the fudge, Nudge?

**Yay for reviews(: **

**So, I saw this story about the ending of FANG, and I'm REALLY tempted to read it, but I REFUSE to. It'll ruin the whole story. d: **

**Anywayssssssss! **

**Here's the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max or Fang or Nudge or anyone. /: I do own Annie and Anna. :D xDD **

**Here 'ya go! **

**

* * *

**

Okay, so, my mom ran to the store, taking about five minutes, considering it was next to the apartment building. She returned holding a box and handed it to me.

If you haven't caught on yet, it was a pregnancy test. Thinking of that, I literally shuddered.

I shuddered again when I saw the box. I would never get used to that word. I don't think I would ever be able to say that word out loud. I could barely say it in my mind.

A few minutes later, my mom looked at the test, and she had been right. I was going to be a mom. Fang, a dad. I felt like I was going to die. So I just sat there staring at the wall.

After a half an hour of hugging me and letting my cry on her shoulder, my mom got up to leave, knocking on the study door before she went, to let Fang know she was gone. He came out saying bye to her as she kissed my forehead and hugged me, and then she was gone and he was next to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders.

My face was still wet with tears, my eyes were still red, and I was still in shock. So, naturally, he pressed my head to his shoulder and let me cry. It was a habit we'd gotten into ever since he'd found me on the beach almost killing myself.

Finally, after about thirty minutes, he tilted my head up to look at him, but I avoided his eyes. I could feel his stare boring into my face, but I didn't look over until he pressed his lips against mine. My eyes closed then and in mid-kiss, I began to sob again. He pulled away and my forehead dropped to his shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could and he pulled me closer.

"Max," He finally whispered, sounding distraught. "What in _Hell_ is _wrong_?" He asked me, tilting my head up to look at him again. I didn't avoid his eyes this time, I just stared into them.

I wasn't sure how to tell him. "I… The… Mom… It… I…" I trailed off every time I said a different word. He shook his head.

"Max, _what_?" He said, and I stared at him.

"Wedding… When will it be? Can we like make it… In a year?" I asked, sniffling.

He stared at me, confused. "You don't have to go anywhere, do you?" He asked, trying to keep fear out of his voice.

"No!" I told him quickly, sighing. "But… I don't know if I exactly would be able to look good in a dress any sooner than that."

He looked at me. "Of course you would," He told me, getting frustrated. "Just tell me what is going on."

I nodded, looking down at our hands, and then I twined them together for a second. "Fang, you're gonna be a dad." I whispered, looking up at him again.

He stared at me for a second, then blinked a few times. "What?" he breathed, staring at me, then looking at my stomach. "Like, father? Like, our kid?" He murmured, still staring at my stomach, and I nodded.

"I… I don't know what to do." I admitted placing my forehead on his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, sounding surprised.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I repeated, and he lifted my chin.

"Go along with this?" He suggested, and I nodded. "Nothing is wrong with this." He told me, hugging me into his chest. I nodded and sighed.

"But… How will I tell the others?" I asked. I could barely tell him, and I still wasn't accepting it myself.

He shook his head then pulled me away and looked me in the eyes, his face tight. "Let them figure it out. If you tell them they'll freak out, and I can't tell them, I haven't told myself yet. I don't think you can, either. So, just let them figure it out."

I thought about it then grimaced. "But Nudge will kill me if I don't tell her, and Angel might feel like I don't trust her and Ella is my sister, and Iggy… Well, I hope he doesn't find out, and Gazzy either, 'cause then Iggy will know…"

He nodded, then grabbed my hands. "I don't know. It's up to you, so do what you see fit." He told me, and I sighed. Sure, I finally saved the world, ridding myself of the Voice, but now my mother and Fang were giving me fortune cookie crap. Great.

"Ugh. Stupid fortune cookie crap." I muttered and stood up. I walked into the office and opened my laptop, and logged into my email. Then I realized I had a cell phone, all thanks to a text from Annie. And Annie reminded me of Anna, who reminded me of Nudge, and I realized she had a phone, too.

So, I exited the text Annie had sent me and texted Nudge, realizing she was at school. Crap! I hoped her phone was on silent. But she texted me back.

_Hi_. She said.

_Nudge! What are you doing texting in class! I forgot you were at school!_ I hit send.

A few seconds later my phone vibrated again. _I'm in a free period. No teachers. Duh._

Oh.

_Oh. Hey, I have something to tell you guys, but I don't want to tell you. If I simply tell you this so I don't hurt your feelings when you find out, will you not hate me?_

_No. Tell me. _Oh, crap. Why did I do that? Maybe that was an effect of this thing.

_No. You can hate me if you want. I can't tell you._ I sent that and sighed.

_I hate you, then. Yes, you can tell me, because you brought it up. You just don't want to tell me. But you're going to. _I read that, and a second later I got another text from her. _N O W, Max. _

_Fine, I hate you, too. And no, I can't tell you, I couldn't even tell Fang. You're right; I don't want to tell you or anyone else. I don't even want to tell myself. And no, NOT now._ I texted back, holding my phone waiting for her response.

_CouldN'T? So you told him, didn't you? And thanks, I feel loved. TELL ME, MAX. OR I WILL COME OVER AND KNOCK YOUR DOOR DOWN AND TACKLE YOU UNTIL YOU TELL ME. _She texted back.

I breathed in. This was the end of my life right here. _Right, tackle me long enough until you kill me, killing my kid, then Fang would kill you, Iggy would try and kill Fang but Fang would win, Gazzy would try and kill Fang, then, and Fang would win again, and then Fang would jump off a cliff leaving Angel to fend for herself._ I sighed, hoping she wouldn't notice the 'killing my kid' thing.

_Whatever, Max. Are you implying Iggy is weak, Gazzy is weak, and Angel wouldn't be able to live on her own?_ Nudge sent to me. I smiled. Yes. I locked the last text I sent so I could prove to her that I had told her and she wouldn't kill me.

_No, Iggy and Gazzy aren't weak, Fang is just stronger than them, you know that as well as I do. It's a power of his, it doesn't only—_

I got half way through the text and my phone vibrated again. It was from Nudge. Oh crap.

I pressed 'OK' to view the text and I about died. I did throw my phone down and swear loudly.

I picked the phone back up and went to join Fang on the couch again. I handed him the phone and he looked at the screen. I read it again over his shoulder.

_WAIT. WHY DID YOU SAY I'D KILL YOUR KID IF I KILLED YOU?! WHO IS YOUR KID?! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU HAD A KID?! WHAT THE FUDGE, MAX?! EXPLAIN THIS NOW. NO CRAP. NOW!_

I showed Fang the rest of the conversation and he went back to the newest text and started texting, replying.

_Fang here. Nudge, shut it. You got the answer you wanted. So, a word of advice, don't strangle Max in a death hug. DON'T TELL ANYONE ELSE, if you do, I will KILL you. We'll get to telling the others. The answers to your previous questions? You'd kill our kid because if Max dies, so does the kid. Our kid is our kid…? That's like me asking you who is Nudge. We've had a kid since Max found out she has a kid. And sorry, I don't know what the fudge is. But it rhymes with your name. Oh, and it is chocolate and Max absolutely loves it. No crap? Crap. I guess everything I just said was crap, huh? And yeah, now was about ten minutes ago, but really, I'm not sorry for the delay. NOW, you should be getting to class, right? Right. _

The text count was 3/7, luckily we both had Verizon and didn't have to separate it into three different text messages.

_HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS, WHAT THE FUDGE! WHOAAAAAAAA. Okay, I'll try not to tell anyone, but you KNOW Angel will read my thoughts and find out. I'll tell her not to tell anyone. How are you gonna tell your mom?! _

I sighed.

_Nudge, mom was the first to know. Even before me. I got morning sickness today and I called mom to come over. She did and then she made me take… A test… And she looked at it before me. She really knew it before she even made me do the test. And yeah, I'm going to tell Ella, you can let Angel hear it, but make her promise. Now, I think I'm going to go hyperventilate, Nudge. Stop texting in class(yes, I do know that your free period is over) and get to work. Love you. Oh, and I guess… Bring Ella and Angel over today after school… Now bye._

I hit send and threw my phone down the hall. I turned to Fang, his left hand was on my stomach and his other arm was wrapped protectively around me. He was staring at where his hand was on my shirt and I laid my face on his shoulder. He leaned his head over, his cheek laying on the top of my head.

"I told her…" I trailed off, grabbing a fist full of his shirt.

I felt him nod but he stayed silent for a minute. But eventually he spoke. "You told her… And now we have to tell Ella. And Angel. And everyone else."

I listened to him and groaned inwardly. I couldn't believe how _stupid_we were. "Why were we so stupid?" I asked him and his head lifted off mine.

"What?" He asked me, surprised. "I don't think it was stupid. Max, I'm really scared, I admit it, but I don't think this is stupid. At all. We're engaged. Our wedding maybe quite a while away, now, but hey, look at it this way, our baby will get to be in our wedding. We could have someone carry them and they could be the ring bearer. Something like that. I don't think this is stupid, I _think_ I'm happier than I ever have been in my entire life, because we have a child. I don't know. I'm still in shock. But eventually I won't be, and I _will_ be happier than ever."

I stared at him, my eyes soft, and I smiled. "Fang?" I murmured, pulling myself closer to his face. He leaned in.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I told him, our eyes staring at each other intently.

"I love you, too," He smiled, and then I pushed my lips to his.

* * *

**Yay for long-ish chapterrr! (: **

**!  
**


	7. Facebook

**Okay, so, this chapter is just a chapter. And starting AFTER this chapter, things will be like... **

**Here, there, there, here, gone, back, here, not here, not there. **

**Get it? **

**They'll be random jumps. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. D: **

**

* * *

**

It was two fifty-six when there was a knock on our door and I froze. Fang looked at me and stood up. I stood up, too, pressing myself against his back so I was invisible to anyone in front of him.

He opened the door, and Nudge shoved past him, running into the room. Angel and Ella followed more slowly, and Fang turned so he was facing them again. "Fang, where is Max?" Nudge hissed, looking around. Ella and Angel simply stared at our house; obviously they liked it.

Ella turned to look at Fang, and smiled. "Hey, Fang." She waved and he smirked back. She looked at Nudge, then back at Fang. "So, where's Max?" She asked, "And why did Nudge _drag_ us here? Bringing us here would've been fine, but she dragged us." Ella told him and pointed to her red arm and ripped jeans.

"Nudge," Fang said, and she was running down the hall to open all the other doors.

"Max!" She called every time she opened one. She looked through each room and kept screaming my name. "MAX!" She yelled, and a little while later she returned. "FANG, WHERE THE HECK IS MAX!" Nudge finally screamed, losing the last of her patience.

"Nudge, if I tell you, you are _not_ allowed to kill her. You are _not_ allowed to hug her. Yet. You go sit down in the recliner and you do _not_ leave that chair until the others know. And you do _not_ tackle her then. You _may_ _walk_ over after they know and hug her. _No. Tackling._" Fang said. I figured out Angel didn't know yet.

Nudge glared at him but nodded once and turned to sit in the chair. Fang reached behind him and grabbed my wrist and I walked out around him. "Max!" Nudge jumped up but Fang glared at her as she took her first step and then she took a step back and sat back down. I glared at her. "Uhm, Angel doesn't know." She told me and I nodded.

"Nudge was thinking about something that you wanted to tell us, and she wasn't supposed to tell anyone, and she was thinking about what mine and Ella's reactions were going to be so I shut her out. I want to be surprised." Angel told me, smiling.

Oh, jeez would she be surprised.

"Oh," I sighed. "Okay."

Ella looked at me. "Hey, Max." She smiled, coming over to hug me. She stood on her tippy toes as she wrapped are arms around my neck and rest her chin on my shoulders. I hugged her back, wishing I could just know that this was how she would act when she knew why she came. She pulled away and walked over to one of the bar chairs at the breakfast bar and smiled. "So, why are we here?" She asked after a minute of silence.

Angel looked at me, obviously staying out of my head. I looked at Fang and he sighed, exasperated. "Uhm, so, Max's mom came over earlier," he started, and Ella tilted her head. He sighed and looked at the ground, then came to stand behind me, wrapping his arms around my stomach. He rested his chin on the top of my head, and I laid my hands over his.

"Why was mom over here?" Ella asked, looking back at me, then Fang, and repeating that a few times.

Fang pushed harder against my stomach and sighed. "Well, here's one piece of the news. I'm gonna be a dad," He started, and I picked up my line.

"And I'm going to be a mom…" I trailed off, closing my eyes. I shook my head and squeezed Fang's hands tight. I opened my eyes to see Ella's jaw dropped, and Angel jumping up and down.

"Oh my gosh, Max!" Angel squealed, hopping over to me. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!" She hugged me, wrapping her long arms around Fang, too. He dug his face into my hair and sighed. Were Fang and I the only ones not having heart attacks?

Correction: Were me and Fang the only ones not having _excited_ heart attacks? I figured we would eventually, but right now it was just way too much to take in and it was scary.

Ella finally gathered herself and jumped up. "That is so awesome, Max!" She came over and hugged me again, and Nudge was raising her eyebrows at Fang defiantly.

He nodded once and she grinned, jumped up, and ran towards me. "_MAX!_" She squealed and nearly tackled me.

"Oof!" I breathed and Fang glared at her. She didn't stop hugging me, though, for at least two minutes. Eventually, though, Fang let go of my stomach and walked around me to peel Nudge from me. She didn't go willingly, but she went.

"Nudge," Fang said severely. "I told you not to do that!"

She looked at him and recoiled at his death glare. Hah.

Fang walked back over and laid one hand one my stomach, putting the other on my neck. He put his forehead to mine and looked me in the eyes. "We told them," He told me, then glanced at the girls out of the corner of his eye, "Now we just need to tell our friends and the boys."

I nodded and leaned in to touch my lips to his quickly and thought. "I know how to tell our friends…" I smiled, deciding it would be easiest to not tell people in person.

A while after we saved the world, the whole flock got facebooks. Whaddya know? We each had our own fan page, we had a fan page about destroying Itex, we had a flock fan page, and there was even a fan page called 'Fax!' If you're unaware of what that means, like we had been, it is mine and Fang's 'couple' name. F for Fang, and ax for Max. Why wasn't it Mang or something like that? Instead we were a piece of paper sent from another location. We don't even have a fax machine, so we don't even have a fax number. Mang is just nothing, isn't that better?

I suppose Fax is better… But there was also a 'Niggy' page, meaning Nudge+Iggy. The picture for that page was them hugging, the one for the Fax page was me and Fang cuddling, courtesy of Iggy and Gazzy.

I took the others into the other room and logged on to my personal facebook. I had two, one for anyone to friend me on and one for my actual friends to friend me on. I had Nudge type in a status about me, and she did enthusiastically.

_SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! MAX IS HAVING A FREAKIN' BABY! I LOVE YOU, MAX! LOVE, NUDGEE!!! _

I rolled my eyes as she hit 'Share'. All of the sudden I had an overwhelming rush of fear. I turned to Fang, and he was frozen, as well. I fell into his chest, and he grabbed me, letting me hide my face in his chest. Then I felt him shaking with laughter. I turned around and there were already twelve comments.

_HOLY CRAP, MAX! I'm so happy for you! _

_Uhm, since when has this been going on, Max? Hehe. You'll be a great mom. Fang will be an awesome dad with you by his side. _

_Aww, Max. You're all grow'd up! I'm just happy I wasn't there when Nudge heard… _

_MAXIMUM. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?! AM I NO LONGER IMPORTANT?! _

_So awesome, Max! What are some names you might name it? Oh, I really hope you and Fang don't break up, you should've got married, or at least engaged, first. _

Note to self, change relationship status. Some friend Lawson was, thinking Fang would break up with me.

_AHHHHHHHHHHH! _

_Aweeeeeeee(: I'm godmother, RIGHT? Hehe. _

_;wliuhsdkjhsdf Waitta tell us, Max. Iggy and I are so left out. /: Thanks so much. _

Oops.

_Heeeheeeeeeheeeeeeeeeeee! Maximum Ride is having a child! _

_Whoa, somehow this has to be a Virgin Mary type kid, right? Or is Maxxie I knew grown up? _

Sam. Ugh. Why did I accept the friend request? We were friends for a while. Until he started hitting on me again. Even though me and Fang were in a relationship.

_Whoa, there. Nudge, calm down. Don't give Max a heart attack before she even gets to have the kid. _

_NAMES? (: _

I smiled.

I shooed Nudge out of the chair, realizing I still wasn't happy with myself, but the others really needed to shut up.

_Annie and Lawson, no names yet. Oh, and Lawson, we are engaged. As of thirty-six days ago. But I wanted to tell everyone in person, but that kinda blew up.  
Sorry, Gazzy! Just found out today. We still love you, I guess. Iggy, too. (HIIII IGGYYYYY! –Nudgeeee)  
Everyone else, I'll talk later. Uhm, my mind still hasn't really processed this, so I'm going to eat some pineapple pizza and wait for my mind to go into realization mode then break-down mode. Again. _

I posted that comment, then changed my relationship status, and logged off. Fang was on his laptop next to me, updating his status, too. But Nudge didn't do his, so it wasn't in caps.

_Whoa. Me? A dad? I can't believe it. And that's a GOOD 'I can't believe it'. _

He looked at me and I smiled, and he posted it.

After he logged off we kicked the girls out after they all hugged me again and we sat on the couch, waiting for the pizza guy to come. We left the TV on, but it was turned down most of the way. Our feet were propped up on the coffee table and his arm was around my shoulder, his hand on my stomach. That seemed to be the only place he put his hand anymore, and I thought it was really sweet. Like he was protecting our baby.

I turned to him, then. "Fang?" I asked, and he snapped out of his trance and turned to me.

"Yes?" He asked, beginning to stroke my hair with the hand wrapped around my neck.

I bit my lip and sighed. "This is all happening like, really fast. And I can't really keep up with it," I admitted, feeling like it had been a few weeks when it had really only been a few hours. "I don't know what's going to happen, but I know there's no avoiding this. So, maybe we should think up some names, I think…"

He smiled at me and nodded, "Hold on." He told me and stood up to go back to the study. He returned with his laptop and he put it on both our laps, then clicked on the 'Bookmark' list. He had three sites in a row, "Baby1," "Baby2," and "Baby3." He click on the first link and it took us to a site called 'babyhold' and it was unique names. I found three names for a boy on that site.

Bran, it meant raven. Hey, what if he got Fang's wings?

Ronan, it meant little seal. Okay, no relevance, but the name was awesome.

Killian, it meant fierce. Wasn't that just an awesome meaning?

Next, I found three girl names.

Ryley, it had no meaning besides a name. But it was still pretty.

Aleta, it meant _winged_. Okay, don't even _try_ to tell me that isn't in the top three.

Nadia, it meant hope. It was pretty.

We went to the next site then, and I found so many names my jaw dropped. They had over one hundred and fifty names for a boy starting with the letter A.

Some of the names(out of the whole alphabet) that I liked included: Aiden, Damon, Talon(_tell_ me that wasn't a name for _Fang_'s son, if it was a boy!), Mason, Grey, Jaden, Clay, and also Darren.

The girls names I liked were pretty limited: Shaylynn, Shaylee, Shana, Lilly, Oriole, Iria, Isandro(but I would change the o to an a and make it Isandra), Mara, Faith, and Falcon.

Fang decided his favorite out of the boys were Talon, Grey, and Clay, and his favorite from the girls were Falcon(obviously), Shana, and Aleta.

Finally we were on the last site, and we were just browsing through when I froze. Ari was a name. No matter how much I wanted to name my son that, I knew I'd cry every time I called his name.

The last baby site wasn't only names, though. It was help. I looked at him and laughed. He knew me way too well.

Finally we came up with three names for a boy, and three for a girl.

Boy: Bran, Talon, Grey. Girl: Shana, Aleta, Falcon.

Finally, the pizza was there, and after pigging out, we were both in bed, completely exhausted.

* * *

**So, kinda long. **

**Ah well. **

**. **

**You know you want to. (:  
**


	8. Channel Five News

**Okay. This chapter is rather short. ): **

**But, deal with it. **

**Disclaimer: I own the OC's and the plot. nothing else. **

**

* * *

**

Twenty weeks, six days. Further than half way.

Fang's hand was in mine as we drove to the hospital. Everyone was getting sick of waiting to find out if it was a boy or girl, and so my mom finally told us we could get an ultrasound at twenty weeks. Thanks, mother.

Okay, so, I still wasn't completely perfect with the whole me being a mother situation, and Fang was still a little shaky, too, but I think my entertainment for the past two weeks was watching four different news channels discuss whether the great Maximum Ride was pregnant or not. I was almost thinking of going up to the reporters and saying yes. I never knew people loved me so much.

Maybe I could, today. The channel five news van was in the hospital parking lot, probably begging the hospital to say if I had been in for any tests. Fang and I walked in, and they turned their heads casually to see who was walking in. They _knew_ they were lucky coming here.

Next thing I knew the news reported for Channel 5 was rushing towards me, the camera man right behind her. I let her approach me. "Hello," She smiled, panting as if she was either out of breath or she couldn't believe this. "Are you by any chance Maximum Ride?"

I stared at her like she was an idiot. Which, she pretty much was. "No, I'm her twin. This is Fang's twin. 'S not like she'd bother showing up at a hospital based on all the rumors flying around." I told her, surprised. Fang flicked my head lightly, smirking and I laughed. "Yeah, I'm Max. Don't call me Maximum. Please."

Her jaw dropped, and so had the camera man's. "Uhm… Yes. My apologies, Max. I'm Taylor Cannon from Channel 5 news," she smiled, and looked at Fang. "You're Fang, I know, but would you two mind if I asked some questions?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Depends on if the doctor minds if we're a little late." I saw the receptionist shake her head, permitting us time. "Um, okay, sure." Dangit.

"Okay," Taylor started, "I'm not going to waste your time with questions apart from those we all want to know. So of course, the first one is, Are the rumors actually true? Are you really pregnant?"

I looked at her, then squeezed Fang's hand. "Yup. The rumors are true. No point in trying to hide it anymore…" I trailed off, looking at Fang.

Taylor nodded and carried on. "I see, and Fang, your boyfriend, is the father, right?"

"Nope." I said, and she dropped her jaw some, but then I said, "Fang my fiancé is, there is no Fang my boyfriend." Hey, no point in trying to hide anything.

Her eyes widened and she looked at my left hand. "Oh!" She exclaimed. Huh. Why was everyone so obsessed with me? Am I really that awesome? "Fang, do you mind if I ask when you proposed?"

Her smile had no effect on him, so I looked up at him. "Sure. A few weeks ago. Like, a lot of weeks ago. Twenty-one weeks ago. Exactly."

She nodded and turned back to me. "So, do you have any idea where or when the wedding is?"

"We know where, but we're not telling anyone besides people we want there, obviously. And we don't know when, but it'll be sometime." I told her.

"Okay," she smiled. "Do you know if your child is a boy or girl?"

"No clue," I answered. "We're actually supposed to be finding out, now."

She nodded, "Then I'll let you go, but can I asked one more question?" I nodded and she then asked, "Do you have any names picked out?"

I nodded. "Boy names: Bran, Talon, or Grey. Girl names: Shana, Aleta, or Falcon. Yeah, different names, right? Well look at _Fang_ and look at _Maximum_. We're not exactly big on simple names like Emily or Sarah."

She nodded and smiled again. "Thank you, so much. Good luck in time to come, and I hope it all goes well."

"Thanks," I said, and started to walk away. I heard the camera guy whistle, like 'whoa.' Yeah. Whoa. I managed to not rip their throat out.

The receptionist pointed us down a hall, then told us room 107 was the room we were looking for. I thanked her and started down the hall, dragging Fang with me.

I won't go into all the stuff the doctor told us, it was really boring and I didn't pay attention half the time, but I know I walked out of there more surprised than I had ever been in my entire life.

Okay, no. Finding out I was having a baby still won that.

But this was just… Holy crap.

See, there was a reason today was the first day I actually came to the doctor. There was something that had been in my gut telling me, 'Don't go yet.' My gut had been right.

I mean, the thing that I found out was okay, but it was just scarier than anything in my life.

I was having a boy, and in my head his name is Talon Grey Ride.

Was that the scary part?

Nah.

I was also having a girl.

I was having freaking _twins_.

* * *

**If I get eight to ten reviews I might put up the next chapter, due to this chapter's length. **

**But _only_ if I get eight to ten reviews. **

**So, **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW (:  
**


	9. Shopping

**Okay, so, in my opinion, I love the names. **

**(: **

**Nothing else, really. **

**Disclaimer: Shut up Fanfiction. Stop making me lower my self-esteem. **

**

* * *

**

"Okay," I muttered when Fang and I walked in the door to our apartment. "So… We're having a boy. And we're having a girl…"

He nodded once and grabbed my shoulders, leading me over to the couch. "Calm down," he murmured in my ear and pulled me closer.

"'Kay," I managed, but I just wanted to cry again. Was I mad? No. Was I sad? No. Was I scared? _Heck_ yes.

"So, names." He asked, and I looked up at him.

"Uhm, yeah. For him how about Talon Grey Ride?" I asked, placing my hand on my stomach.

He nodded and looked thoughtful. "For the girl what about Shana Aleta Ride?" I nodded into his chest and he put his face in my hair. "So, I guess I should tell you now. That room that is empty? Your mom asked if we were ever going to think about having kids. I shrugged, so she helped me find an apartment with an extra room, just in case."

I stared at him. "Psh, thanks for telling me." I laughed, feeling a bit better. Obviously he was at least okay that we were having kids, even before he knew it. I guess we were both just genuinely shocked at first, because I knew I had wanted kids. Well, I was still shocked, but I was getting better, I'd say. "So, I guess this means we should start getting some furniture for that room?" I asked, looking down the hall to the door that was almost always closed.

He nodded, and he stood up, grabbing my hand to help me up. "We should call Nudge."

It was Wednesday, and yes, twenty-one weeks ago I learned I was getting married. I looked at the time and saw it was quarter after three. Nudge was out of school, and so were the others. "Sure, let's get Angel and Ella, too. I guess it's only fair."

He nodded, then grabbed the phone. He dialed her number and pushed the speaker button, so now we could both here and talk to her.

"Hello?" She answered after the second ring.

"Hey, Nudge." I said at the same time Fang said, "Yo."

"Hey, Max! Hey, Fang!" She said, and I could practically hear her smiling. "Wait… Today… _WHAT IS IT?!_" She squealed and I sighed.

"Uhm, Talon Grey Ride…" I murmured trailing off, and she gasped.

Fang picked up his line. "And Shana Aleta Ride."

"_WHAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" _She shrieked and I covered my ears. The phone actually muted for a minute it was so loud.

"Twins." I murmured, and she let out another squee of delight. "Anywho. We're going shopping—"

I didn't need to say anymore. "Okay, pick me up as soon as you can! I'll get Angel and Ella ready, okay? Just hurry up!" With that she hung up the phone.

I looked at Fang and smirked. "Yay." I said sarcastically and he grabbed my hand, towing me out the door. I grabbed my wallet and shoes, slipping them on in the elevator. "So, Talon and Shana?" I asked him.

Shana was a really pretty name, I thought. It wasn't said like 'shay-nuh', it was 'shan-uh'. Aleta was really pretty, too.

Talon was the perfect name for Fang's son, and Grey was just an amazing name.

Fang smiled, we were both getting better at talking about this, but I still couldn't say the 'p' word.

Luckily, I hadn't completely gone crazy with my emotions like some people do, and I just simply demanded things from Fang at times. I was usually really lazy, but I was getting better at being nice. Or maybe my emotions were already rollercoaster-y enough that they didn't change.

"Yup." He told me and the elevator doors opened on the second floor, and the Kyle Prince stepped on.

"Hey, Max. Hey, Fang." He smiled warmly. We said hey back, and the doors closed, taking us to the main floor. "Bye," Kyle waved, walking the other way towards the back parking lot where he always parked.

Fang and I walked out the front door, walking to his black car. It was a really nice car, but it wasn't the best. He had almost gotten an eclipse, but decided against it, since it was just a fancy car. Instead he went with a black grand prix.

We were at my mom's house in less than five minutes, and the girls ran outside before we were even in the drive way.

"Max!" Ella smiled. "I can't believe it!"

I smiled back. _I can_, I thought, feeling like crap. Maybe that's why I ordered four pineapple pizzas two days ago.

"Tell them the names, Max! I didn't tell them, I wanted you to." Nudge told me excitedly, and I figured Angel shut her out again, like she had been lately.

"Talon Grey Ride and Shana Aleta Ride. I came up with Talon's name and Fang came up with Shana's."

Angel and Ella both 'aww'd' and it was quiet. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I pulled it out quickly. It was Annie.

_Do you know yet?_ She asked and I mentally palmed my forehead. Oops.

_Oops. Yeah, I know._ I sent.

_Well? Lol. Sorry. Is it a he or her?_ I clicked 'OK' and started texting back.

_Both_. I said. She didn't get I meant twins.

_Uhm, Max… Did you and Fang like, create a third gender or something?_ I laughed when I read that.

_Oh, totally, Annie. That makes more sense than twins, obviously. _I pressed send and waited about a minute.

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Holy crap, Max! That's so awesome! Have you picked out their names?_ She texted back.

_Talon Grey Ride(picked by me) is the boy and Shana Aleta Ride(picked by Fang) is the girl. _

_Aww, that is so cute. I love the names. I can't wait until I see you again. It's been so long! Last time I saw you it was six weeks. How long, now? _She asked.

_Twenty-one weeks tomorrow._ I texted, and she only sent back a smiley face. _Lol. I gotta go, we're going into the store with Nudge, Angel, and Ella. We're finally getting the stuff. Haha. I'll call you when I get home._ I promised her, then shoved my phone back in my pocket.

We walked through the automated sliding doors, Nudge nearly running into them due to their slow opening speed. First, she took us back to look at the cribs. Oh, jeez.

We were walking through the section for a while when I saw two cribs next to each other: a red one and a blue one. This obviously caught my attention, a good mixture for a girl and a boy. I looked at them, then the boxes that were behind them. It was a convertible crib. When the kids weren't babies anymore, they would need beds. The crib converted into a toddler bed. That would save me shopping when they were older.

I tapped Fang's arm, pointed to the beds and he nodded. Nudge came over and squealed. "Perfect!" She told me, then called Angel and Ella over. They talked about how they would redo the room, paint-wise and floor-wise so it would match and I left them to it, walking up to the man working in the area.

"Excuse me?" I asked, and he turned around.

"Max Ride?" He asked, his eyes wide. I nodded and he contained himself, clearing his throat. "Sorry, just sort of shocked, there. Can I help you?"

I nodded and thought, "Uhm, I don't exactly think the beds would fit in our car, so, how would we get them to our apartment?" I asked. It felt weird saying crib out loud. It was like I was saying the 'p' word.

"We can follow you in a truck," The man answered. I nodded.

"Okay, I'll talk to them about that up front. Thank you," I smiled, and he smiled back. I grabbed Fang's hand and then joined the girls again. "Nudge, c'mon. Your favorite part now…" I grimaced, and she got it.

"Yesss!" She said, punching her arm in the air and pulled it back to her side. She dragged us over to the clothes and Ella pushed a cart behind her. She threw tons of clothes in the cart, jumping around happily. By the time she was done we had about half a cart full. Literally. At least fifteen plus outfits for Talon and Shana. And I mean fifteen for Talon and fifteen for Shana.

After that, we checked out, finally, ordering the cribs, too. They followed us home, then Fang carried one up, Angel and Nudge carrying the other. I carried half the clothes, and Ella carried the other half.

Nudge was telling me how we were going to paint the room blue, not dark dark blue, but like the blue on my car. The carpet was going to be dark gray, and then the dressers would be a lighter gray than the carpet, but still kind of dark. The changing table(forgot about that) would be white, and she was going to be the designer. Okay. That meant I didn't have to do any work. Fine by me.

I walked in, put the clothes down, and laid across the couch, calling Annie like I had promised. Nudge got to work on the room.

Life is good.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW(: **


	10. Sappy, Sappy, Sappy

**Just so you know? This is a major sap chapter. MAJOR. **

**FM and LAtW have also both been updated todayyyy(: **

**Disclaimer: I own Talon and Shana and nothing more. **

**

* * *

**

Okay, so really, having twins may seem like fun, but it is _not_. About a week ago, one of them had kicked one of my ribs, and it was still sore. Fang was getting better at saying stuff about the kids, and he was smiling more.

Lately, they had been kicking a lot, and Fang's normal way to sit with me now was with one hand on my stomach and the other arm wrapped protectively around my shoulders. Ten days ago we were sitting on the couch just like that, kissing. And then one of them kicked, and he jumped. "Holy crap," He muttered, pulling away from me. He laughed, and I did to. That surprise, and somewhat happiness, launched us back into another passionate kiss.

But now it was a month away until I had the little brats out of me. I hit thirty-six weeks today, and I still hadn't gone to see the doctor again. My mom was good enough. But in about three weeks, I _would_ go to the doctor, and in another week I would be _free_. Ish.

Of course, after they were out I still would have to take care of them. But I could deal with that. It would be mental pain. Now it was mental, emotional, _and_ physical pain. Yipee. Not that I'm complaining, I've dealt with all of those more times than I care to count, but it would be nice to relax.

Nudge, Fang, and my mom were in the kids room, now, working on finishing it up. They had painted it, replaced the carpet, constructed the beds, dressers, and changing table, and they had stocked the room with all the supplies we would need. Nudge stocked the drawers with clothes, and there was a ceiling fan hanging from the ceiling. Obviously. The light was on the fan, and it could be a dim light, a medium light, or a bright light.

The cribs were against the far wall, the one straight across from the door. The red one, Shana's, was in the corner, and the blue one, Talon's, was less than three or four feet away from hers.

The dressers were on the wall by the door, and the table was on the wall to the left of the door.

Getting the room done wasn't the best part. Angel came over later that day and stared at my stomach. "Max," she said, making it sound like a question. "Why do I hear three voices coming from you?"

I stared at her and my mom looked up. "At about thirty-or-so weeks or so the baby's mind develops. They can hear, see, and think, even though they aren't seeing very much. Angel, you haven't seen Max since she was at twenty-seven weeks, so it must be kind of awkward, I would guess."

Fang walked out of the kids' room and came to sit next to me and wrapped his arms around me. "Yo," he said to Angel, and she didn't notice. She was concentrating. "Max, what's up with Angel?" He asked, looking at her.

"She can hear Talon and Shana." I told him simply. He partially dropped his jaw and glanced over at my mom. She nodded and he looked back at Angel.

"What?" He asked, astonished. "Angel?" He called and she looked up this time. "What in the _h_ are they thinking?"

She focused again. "Well, they're just sort of being bored… Uhm, I really have no idea. But they hear us talking. Shana is wondering what is going on, and Talon, too."

Fang nodded and put his hand on my stomach.

After a few minutes of us watching TV, I felt one of them kick my stomach again, right on Fang's hand. "Well this is awkward…" Angel said. "Your kids have very little understanding of anything, and they only really know emotions. When they kick they're happy, and Shana just kicked because she was like, really happy."

I nodded, smiling. I _had_ been getting annoyed at all their kicking, but I was kind of hoping they would kick more, now.

"Angel," Fang called, and she looked up. "Why can you hear them?"

"Doctor Martinez said their minds develop when they're about thirty weeks old. I haven't seen you since she was at twenty-seven weeks." Angel told him, then smiled. "Fang, they like your voice."

He smiled, and kissed my forehead, squeezing my shoulder. "Talk. See if they like yours, too," He told me. Jeez. He was turning into a sap. Luckily, that would make him a good father.

"Okay," I said simply, and I almost choked. This wasn't fair. I was suffering here, but I wanted to cry from happiness. No. I wouldn't do that. I would never do that. But I could smile from happiness. It only makes sense, doesn't it?

"Say something else," Angel said.

"Like what?" I asked.

She smiled then. "Like that." Just then I felt two or three kicks and Fang did, too. "Talon kicked Fang's hand, Shana was the one who kicked your gut."

They were happy. Huh. Somehow, in that half an hour, I _finally_ accept I was going to be a mom. Took me a while, huh?

* * *

**Yay? Ehh. **

**REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW(:  
**


	11. Shana Aleta Ride, Talon Grey Ride

**The long awaited chapter. Hoo-ray. xDD **

**If you read FM, you'll know I'm in a HORRIBLE mood today. **

**So, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I own Shana and Talon and the nurse. Oh, and of course the plot. **

**

* * *

**

Call me crazy, but that feeling I had four weeks ago? About being happy about being a mother? Yeah, _screw that_. I'd been sitting in the hospital for two days, and once already they were supposed to be born. The smell was really getting to me, and the IV in my arm really wasn't making me too comfortable. But Fang still held my hand and still had his hand on my stomach.

They were feeding me a ton, and the rest, too. The whole flock was here, they got out of school, even though it was November. November fourteenth, to be exact. Remember that. It'll come in handy, soon.

I was freaking out inside. My hips killed, and they were kicking a lot. But this time, it wasn't from happiness. Angel said they wanted out, and to be honest? I wanted them out, too. _Now_.

And that's when Angel walked in. "Oh, don't worry, Max. They're coming. _Now_."

And just then, pain shot through my body, and Fang squeezed my hand. Angel had left so she could go get the doctors, and now they were delivering Shana.

Angel was holding the hand attached to the IV arm and she was walking me through what was going through their minds. Shana was just being born when she told me Talon was waiting to see me.

And forty minutes later, what do you know? Shana was crying in Fang's arm, and Talon was crying in mine. My mom was crying on the side of my bed, and Angel was smiling. And I didn't cry. Until Talon tried to blink open his eyes to see me(according to Angel). They were black, like Fang's.

Fang was holding Shana the same way I was holding Talon, and then guess who waltzed on in?

_Jeb_! Yay, right?

I guess. He was my dad. He helped me take down Itex. I still hadn't for given him for hurting the flock so deeply, but I didn't know where I was in my relationship with him. He was okay, but I'm not the biggest fan. Okay, I normally couldn't stand him. But I wasn't going to let him ruin the happiest moment of my life.

"Max," he choked, watching me closely as I cuddled my son closer.

"Congrats, gramps." I sneered, in a nice way; if he was walking me down the aisle, might as well at least try and get along so I wouldn't turn on him at my wedding and kill him.

He smirked, coming closer. "I don't know what will happen with your son's and daughter's wings, seeing as they are not like you, being born to two hybrids like yourselves, but yours developed after four months. Well, that's when they started to develop."

I nodded once and smiled at Fang. He stood up bringing my daughter over to me. "Shana, mom. Mom, Shana." He smirked. He wasn't man enough to say 'mommy', and neither was I. Yet.

"Talon, dad. Dad, Talon." I mocked him, and he smiled bigger. "Hey, dad, how about I get to see my daughter, now and you stop hogging her."

"Only if I get to see my son," he laughed, and his smile didn't fade.

Okay, so, I pretty much freaked out for nine months for _no_ reason. I was happier than I ever had been, and Fang was, too. It was painfully obvious.

I nodded, and my mom took Talon from me, while Fang handed me Shana. She had already opened her eyes weakly, and now her tiny arm was reaching up. She laid it on my neck, and then relaxed. Angel started tearing up next to me. She was the last one, apart from Fang.

Shana had deep brown eyes, much like mine. "Can we come in yet?"

Gazzy.

Oh, jeez. I hadn't seen him in about six months.

"Gazzy!" I exclaimed, and he walked in. He walked right over to my bed and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, Max," He smiled. He looked down at Shana. "Shana Aleta Ride?" He asked and I nodded. Then he looked at Fang. "Talon Grey Ride?" We both nodded. "I'm an uncle," He laughed, and I smiled. I looked back down at Shana and realized she was looking at me, her scrunched up arms reaching up as far as they could to my neck.

I turned to Fang and I swore I had never seen him so close to crying. Well, apart from when I was in the hospital possibly on my death bed a few years ago. Then he _had_ cried, but now he was just smiling bigger than I knew possible for Fang.

He was looking down at Talon who was gripping on to his thumb. "Sap," I smiled at Fang and he looked at me.

"Hey, at least I _didn't_ cry," He smiled, coming over. Iggy and Ella had just walked in and Ella was… Ecstatic.

"Hey, guys," I smiled, still tired. "Iggy, where's Nudge?"

"Bathroom," Iggy answered, coming over to us. "So what did we miss?"

"Uhm, Max giving birth, Max crying, Max being a sap, Max calling me a sap, and then… Gazzy." Fang answered, walking around to where Angel was standing. Talon was crying in his arms, and Shana was silently sleeping in mine.

Iggy nodded. "So, are you two just gonna hog your mother's grandkids, my niece and nephew, and everyone else's relation to your children? Or can we actually hold them?"

I hesitated. "Later. When they're awake. Well, when they're awake and not crying."

Iggy nodded, knowing I would be just a little protective… And that's when Nudge walked in, Gazzy attacked her, covering her mouth before she could scream. "Nudge, _quiet_. Shana is asleep." He kept his hand over her mouth, delivering her to Iggy, who just reached down and touched his lips to hers.

She smiled up at him. "Hi," she murmured, wrapping her arms around his back. I had to admit, Iggy was so sweet to Nudge, and even though he was a sexist pig, now he only had Nudge to joke about.

Okay, that wasn't a good thing, but it was sweet, as long as I knew they weren't actually going so far as to what he used to always joke with me and Fang with. So, I really didn't mind.

I smiled at Nudge, and she turned to me, jumping up and down silently. Thank goodness it was silent… She ran over to where Fang stood, Angel now off to his side. "Oh my gosh, Max! Oh my gosh! Holy crap! Max! Max! You're a _mom_!" Nudge whispered loudly.

I nodded, and she smiled down at Shana. My daughter—I shuddered involuntarily due to that true fact that I had partially accepted and partially hadn't—blinked her eyes open, and I mimicked Fang. I held up my hand to her and her weak, newborn hand took my pinky and tightened around it.

Fang had caught sight of this and was now smiling at me. Talon had stopped crying, now, though he was still holding on to Fang's finger.

Soon, the doctors came in to unneedlfy me, taking my IV out. I had given Shana to my mom for the time being, and once the needle was out, I asked for her back. I know, I'm a greedy mother, but I scooted over, patting the spot next to me for Fang. He climbed up with me, pulling me closer, Talon and Shana's feet touched lightly.

"Aww," Angel finally spoke again. "You guys look like the perfect family. Well, apart from you, Max. But as soon as you get out of that hospital gown you'll be perfect!"

I smirked at her, and she smiled back. My mom was crying, but she went to the end of the bed, taking a quick picture. "Oh, Max. You make me feel so old." She frowned, then laughed. I smiled sweetly, asking when we were getting out of this heck-hole.

"You _could_ leave today, I think, right?" Gazzy looked at my mom and Jeb. They shrugged and I took that as a yes. I was sick of this place, I could take care of my kids, and I would be completely fine soon enough.

"Yo, Nudge, can you go get the doctors?" I asked her and she nodded, skipping off. That girl maybe eighteen but she still acts like a five year old, sometimes.

"Yes, Ms. Ride?" Nurse Bowens asked as she walked through the door a minute later.

"Hey, I was wondering if like, I could go home? I know I just had kids and everything, but bird-kids heal fast. And my mom and Jeb are completely good with babies. And if you've ever heard of me, even if you tell me no, I will still go." I told her, and she looked hesitant. "I don't care what would be best. I don't like the smell of this place. I grew up being _tortured_ by that smell."

She nodded, then quickly went to sign me out. "I'll carry Shana, Max," My mom told me reaching for my daughter. "You're going to be a little shaky while walking, and Fang can still carry Talon. Jeb will drive us to your house, Ella will drive the others."

I nodded and handed over Shana, working to stand up.

"Hey, Max?" Ella called, "Do you mind if Anthony comes? He's really excited to see you. He hasn't seen you in over a year."

"Sure, are you picking him up?" She nodded after I asked this. "Okay, we'll see you later, then." I smiled, hugging her and the others.

Then we set off, mine and Fang's new lives literally beginning.

Oh jeez.

* * *

**So, review, porfavor(: **


	12. SyFy

**HI, THERE! **

**(: **

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while. **

**Anyways. **

**I'm not going to be updating any of my stories as often as usual. **

**I am now working on FIVEEEE FREAKING STORIES! **

**My English teacher asked me to work on a short novel for this writing competition in our county, so I said yes. It's coming along well. :D But, I've been writing so many Fax Fictions that the main character and her best friend are almost like Max and Fang sometimes. D: **

**My other story is one that I'm working on for ANOTHER competition for our school. //: **

**So, I'm sorry. ): **

**Disclaimer: I only own Shana, Talon, and the plot. **

**

* * *

**

"Ma-ax…" Fang's voice trailed off. I would've sworn he was asleep if he hadn't turned his head to look at me after that. "Your turn."

Fang had just walked in and he had fallen face first on the bed. "Fine," I muttered.

Two weeks ago, I had come home with two babies. My kids. Shana Aleta Ride and Talon Grey Ride. Talon had Fang's dark black eyes, and he was always crying. This, unfortunately, woke up Shana, now. "Crap!" I cussed, and called Fang in. "Fang!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" He moaned as he walked in. Neither of us he really slept in twenty-four hours. When Shana _finally_ fell asleep, Talon would wake up. When Talon _finally_ stopped crying, he was hungry. When Shana _finally _woke up, she was crying _and_ hungry. I almost feel like bird-kid kids were worse than normal kids. "What?" Fang mumbled, dragging his feet over to me.

"Shana is awake, now." I muttered, bouncing Talon on my hip. "Get her." He huffed, but he reached down into her low crib and pulled her out, keeping her wrapped up in the blanket.

"Shut up…" His voice trailed off, as he started bouncing her, just like I had been. He made the mistake of looking down into her eyes, and I saw him smile. Shana had my eyes, my lips, my nose, but she had Fang's hair color. I looked down at Talon in my arms, and smiled. He also had my face, but his eyes were the color of Fang's. He had black hair, as well, and both of them had his ebony skin-tone.

"Let's go out on the couch," I yawned, and walked out of the twins' room. I sat on the far side, Fang nestling in close to me. I grabbed the remote, and turned on the Sy-Fy channel, out of pure boredom. Ghost Hunters was on, and Fang looked at me weird. "What? Ghosts and disembodied spirits are so impossible in the time of _bird-human-hybrids_?"

He simply laughed at me, wrapping his arm around me. Shana was in his other arm, and Talon was still in mine. I leaned into his shoulder, and his head was on top of mine. "I never said that. I just never knew you liked the Science Fiction channel," he told me, leaning into kiss me.

I kissed him back, of course, realizing this was really the first time we kissed since my mom left. She had stayed three days to help us, and after that, it was my own living Hell.

I was really tired, and I swore I was going to pass out at any second. He seemed to notice this, because about ten seconds later, he pulled away. "Go to sleep," he murmured softly, and I nodded. "But I'm waking you up eventually."

"Nnuh," I muttered, wanting to sleep for a week, _at least_. He just shook with laughter, and then I was asleep.

* * *

Fang's POV.

"Ma-ax…" I muttered, walking into our room, falling face first on the bed. "Your turn."

I turned my head to look at her, ready to fall asleep. "Fine," I faintly heard her say.

"Crap!" I heard from the twins' room. I head Shana crying, and I distinctly remember putting her to sleep. Shitoki Mushrooms. I stood up, heading towards the room when I heard Max call out, "Fang!"

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" I moaned as I walked, too tired to really process what I was doing and what was going on. I knew Shana was crying, I knew Max needed my help, and I knew a little bit more, like my name was Fang, but apart from that, I wasn't sure I even knew how to talk. But I made myself. "What?"

"Shana is awake, now. Get her." I sighed, looking from one crib to the other, trying to remember which one was Shana's. I turned to the red one, reached in, and picked her up, noticing Max shift Talon's weight to her other hip.

"Shut up…" I told her, not really processing anything. I really wanted my kid to shut up. _Really _I did. But she wouldn't. I started bouncing her in my arms, and looked down. Oops. She was looking up at me, her eyes wet with tears, but she looked so much like Max I couldn't do anything but smile. The only thing Max had that Shana didn't was brown-blond hair. Shana had black hair, like mine. The thing that Shana had but Max didn't was my skin tone. We weren't sure of her wings, yet. Jeb said it took about four months for ours to come in.

So… So _that's_ why the school took us after four months! _That's_ why our parents didn't see our wings in that time!

"Let's go out on the couch," Max murmured, and a followed her out. She sat down in the middle of the couch and I sat down right next to her, careful not to jostle Shana. She turned on Sy-Fy and I looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Ghosts and disembodied spirits are so impossible in the time of _bird-human-hybrids_?" She asked, and I laughed, wrapping my arms around her.

Shana was in my other arm, and Talon was cuddled into Max's stomach, grabbing a fist full of her shirt. . She leaned in, resting her head on my shoulder, and I put my chin on top of her head. "I never said that. I just never knew you liked the Science Fiction channel," I laughed and tilted her head up, leaning into kiss her.

We hadn't kissed apart from good-nights, good mornings, and just simple pecks. It was the first time in a while, so I smiled, still holding my lips to hers. Her body was growing more limp by then second, so I pulled away, looking in her eyes. "Go to sleep," I murmured, letting her rest her head back on my shoulder. "But I'm waking you up eventually."

"Nnuh," she told me, her mind too tired to process anything.

Within seconds she was asleep, so I started watching the show. Ghost Hunters. Hmm. I hit the guide button on the remote. It was called 'Glimmer Man' and they were on the USS Salem. Hm. I exited out of the guide, watching the show. Don't tell Max, but it was really interesting. I'm not sure, but I might believe in ghosts now. Don't tell Max that either.

Five hours later, after watching as many Ghost Hunter episodes as I could find on OnDemand, Max started to stir. Then I realized, holy crap. Neither of the kids woke up for five hours. "Fang?"

"Yeah, Max?" I asked after I heard her call my name.

"What time is it?"

"Uhm, quarter after ten. Why?"

"Morning or night?"

"Morning," I answered.

"Ugh…" She groaned as she lifted her head off my shoulder. "These guys are permanently screwing up our sleep schedule. How long was I asleep?"

"Five hours."

"Oh, shoot!" She hissed, mostly awake, now. "I'm so sorry! You can sleep, now. I'll watch the kids."

I laughed, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and squeezing it. "It's fine, Max," I assured her, leaning into kiss her forehead.

"Okay," she agreed, then looked at me. I hadn't slept in over twenty-nine hours, so I was bound to look tired. "Still, you need sleep," she told me and I sighed.

"Whatever," I agreed after a minute, and laid my head back against the couch. Max snuggled in closer to my chest, flipping through the channels. All I heard was her breathing, Shana's breathing, and Talon's breathing, and I was asleep.

* * *

**REVIEWWWWWWW(: **


	13. Confusions

**Hey, everyone. (: **

**I've been reading other stories lately and decided I'll respond to two reviews every chapter, from now on. xDD **

**MusicAddictionAnonymous: What I went off of was Iggy's dad... He said something like: "You-- our son was taken from this house fourteen years ago. You were-- he was only four months old." So, I decided if he had wings before then it would be kind of awkward for the parents. And thanks. :D **

**turtlelover0511: Thanks for the congrats. xDD Yeah, I think the kids flying is going to add some turmoil into the story. (: Unfortunately no site tells me when baby Avian Americans will be able to first fly. D: And oh, I'm updating now. : D **

**So, this chapter is more of a filler. The next chapter isn't that interesting, either, but it's pretty long. **

**We had a snow day today. That means I've had time to work on my stories! (: **

**So, if I get eight to ten reviews by tomorrow night, I'll put up the next chapter. (: **

**

* * *

**

"Max!" I heard Doctor Martinez call to her daughter. "Fang!"

Max _and_ Fang? Max had usually only come over with one of the twins, and left the other one at home with Fang. I threw my door open and raced down the stairs, skidding to a halt at the bottom. "Max? Fang?" I called, and I stepped around the corner.

"Angel!" Max called, setting Talon's carrier down, running to give me a hug. "Hey!"

It had been nearly five months since Max had given birth to Shana and Talon, and I was pretty much fifteen, now. I had chosen my birthday to be in February. Don't ask why. It was March fifth, in nine days the twins would be five months, and, what do you know? Their wings had started growing in four days before they turned four months old.

"Hey, Max," I smiled up at her. "Is that just an inflatable Fang or has he actually here for once?"

"It's me," he smirked, and I ran over to hug him. "Hey, Ange."

I looked up at him. Sheesh he was _tall_! "About time you came," I muttered, looking into the bulky carrier he was carrying. "Shana!" I smiled. Shana was adorable. Her mind was always like, 'Wheeeeeee. Wheeeeeeeeee. Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Whee. Wheeee. ' Translation? 'Okay, whatever, let's just go with whatever happens.' I turned to look into Talon's carrier and smiled. "Hey, buddy!" I smiled, and he smiled back. The first time he had smiled was when he was about a month old, and that had been when Fang played with him. See? Fang is a softie deep down.

The first time Shana had smiled had been when Max was putting her to bed. So, Fang got a first smile and Max got a first smile. I think that was fair, don't you?

My necklace Joey had given me(for our one year!) was hanging from my neck, and Talon was reaching out for it, making an "uhh" sound. I laughed. I took him out of his carrier, placing him on my hip lightly. "No, Tal," I told him, using the nickname I made up for him. "Mine."

He reached out for it again, holding the heart in his hands. I walked into the living room, sitting on the couch silently, tickling Talon's stomach now and then. His laugh was so cute.

"Max?" I heard Nudge's voice from the top of the steps, then there were a few more footsteps following her. I heard five pairs of feet trotting down the stairs. I turned my gaze up to see Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Ella and her boyfriend, Anthony.

"Max!" Nudge and Ella yelled while smiling. Talon turned his head over to look at where the noises came from.

"Hey, Nudge. Hey, Ella." Max smiled while she looked around for Fang. I'll tell you this: He was blending in. None of us had really seen him at all. He was getting used to the fact that he was a dad. I hate to admit it but he was _the best_ dad. I would guess it came from raising the flock for so long, with Max, but I wasn't sure.

"Boo," Fang's voice came from behind Ella. She jumped a foot in the air and shrieked, turning around to find no one.

"Fang?" She asked in shock. It could only be him, really. In the next second he was visible again. "Fang!" Ella smiled, hugging him. He returned it with one arm and then let go. Nudge also gave him a hug while Iggy, Gazzy, and Anthony just lightly punched his shoulder.

"Hey, guys." Fang answered, returning to his spot next to Max. He took Shana from her arms, then, adjusting her into a more comfortable position.

"So, why were you in hiding, Fang?" Nudge laughed. "I mean, I know you're a dad and all but—"

Nudge cut off then and narrowed her eyes at herself. She had her mind blocks up so I wasn't sure what she was thinking about but I knew it was something that Max would kill her for if she stopped talking like that.

"I wasn't hiding," Fang said though he narrowed his eyes at her, as well as Max.

"Oh, and, uh, Max?" Nudge asked. "I really need to talk to you," she smiled, then looked at Ella and I, too. "Oh, and I guess you guys can come." She shrugged, then trotted up the stairs. I followed cautiously, still carrying Talon. When I got to the foot of the steps Max had caught up with me, Ella not far behind.

"Ange?" Max asked. I looked up at her. "Mind if I hold Tal? Not to be mean, or anything, I just need to calm down. I was something and I think I know what Nudge is going to tell us and it's not bad but I'm still all hyped up and stuff, so I just, like, need Tal in my arms to help me calm down because he and Shan help me calm down and—"

I cut her off there. "Uh, yeah, Max. You _do_ need to calm down," I laughed as I handed her Talon. Her face relaxed as she took him in her arms and started up the steps with me. Ella was eyeing her weirdly, probably never hearing her talk so fast and Nudge-like.

The three of us walked in to Iggy's room, where Nudge was waiting, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Max sat on the floor, however, holding Talon close to her heart. He was smiling and squinting up at her. "So, Nudge…" Max said, breaking the silence.

"Uhm, yeah, last night…" Nudge started, then started fiddling with her hands. I noticed what Max had. "Iggy gave me something," she laughed smiling at her left hand. She slowly reached it out so we could all see the fire opal(Fire. How fitting for Iggy.) ring she now possessed. It was resting on her left ring finger.

Max was eyeing it carefully, clutching Talon closer to her. I listened to her thoughts, then.

_Duhh… Uhmm… Say something Max. It's not that big of a surprise. Come on… You've _been_ expecting this! You've been waiting for this! Speak. Say something!_

I giggled at how she was talking to herself.

"Awesome," Ella smiled, finally breaking the silence. "When is the wedding?"

"In a year or a little over," Nudge shrugged. She still had her mind blocks up. Why would you have a wedding in a _year_? Then I realized something. It's been over a year since Fang proposed to Max.

_Max_? I called in my mind and aimed it towards her. _Are you thinking what I'm thinking_?

_Well, since you always know everything I'm thinking, why don't _you_ tell _me_? _She mentally snarled.

"Nudge?" Max finally spoke. "Why wait a year? Why not a few months?"

Nudge glanced at Ella and I. "Can I talk to you alone?" She asked Max. Max nodded stiffly and Ella and I exited the room. When I tried to take Talon, Max shook her head. She _needed_ to be calm, now.

I took Ella into my room, allowing the guys to have a little more time to their selves.

Almost ten minutes passed before Max walked into my room. Silently, she handed me her son and spun on her heel. Her mind blocks were up but I had a pretty good feeling I knew what was going on.

She walked out my door swiftly and shut it.

"_IGGY!_"

* * *

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! **

**Soooo, you're going to review, right?! **

**YES. YOU ARE. **

**YOU. ARE. ((: **

**REVIEW!  
**


	14. Redhaired Neighbor

**HAI THERE! **

**(: **

**I'm happy today. **

**Also, here is the promised chapter.  
**

**Anywayssss:  
**

**Fangxxmylove: I don't know. o: Read this chapter. :D And this was as soon as possible... So... ;D **

**emotionalpoemgirl: Okay, I just gotta say; I LOVE YOU. I'm pretty sure you've reviewed most of(if not all) of every chapter in IYA, LAtW, _AND_ FM! And yes, bye-bye Iggy is right. :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**Claimer: I own the plot, and any characters that aren't in the books. :D **

**

* * *

**

Nudge held out her left hand, modeling it to Ella, Angel, and I. There was a ring on her ring finger. It had a large fire opal in the clasps. I eyed it holding back my anger. I held Talon closer to me. Why was I so shocked? Mad? Annoyed?

_Duhh… Uhmm… Say something Max. It's not that big of a surprise. Come on… You've _been_ expecting this! You've been waiting for this! Speak. Say something!_ I yelled at myself mentally.

"Awesome," My sister said. Yes, it… Was it awesome or not? I couldn't decide. "When is the wedding?"

"In a year or a little over," Nudge said as she shrugged. It'd been over a year since Fang proposed to me. Why hadn't we gotten married, again? I thought in my mind, slapping my forehead mentally. Talon and Shana. Right.

_Max_? _Are you thinking what I'm thinking_? Angel asked mentally.

_Well, since you always know everything I'm thinking, why don't _you_ tell _me_?_ I hissed, understanding dawning me.

"Nudge?" I asked, hoping to confirm my suspicions. "Why wait a year? Why not a few months?"

Nudge glanced at Ella and Angel. "Can I talk to you alone?" She asked me in a small voice. I nodded and watched as Angel and Ella exited the room. Angel tried to take Talon from me but there was _no_ way I was giving him up right now.

"So," I muttered, staying where I was on the floor. Talon was smiling up at me and I couldn't help grinning back down at my son. Then I realized I was still alone with Nudge. My smile faded as I turned my gaze up to her.

I couldn't believe she was so different, now. She was still the same Nudge, but at the same time she wasn't. I was confused. Really confused. I wasn't sure who she was anymore.

Actually, I was. She _was_ Nudge, but she was the nineteen year old Nudge. Sure, she only turned nineteen three weeks ago, but she had matured past eighteen in less than three weeks. She even looked nineteen.

She had stiff black hair that went to the middle of her back when it was straight and to the bottom of her wings when it was curly. Her skin was flawless, like always, and she still had her amazing fashion sense.

Right now she was wearing a royal blue shirt that had a loose neck, so one shoulder was exposed. She had a black tank top on underneath, and the very bottom of the shirt clung to her waist, though the rest of the shirt hung from her body. The sleeves traveled to her elbows. She had on light blue faded skinny jeans and her hair was completely straight. She had on eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and light eye shadow.

Neither of us spoke for nearly two minutes. Nudge was the one who broke the silence.

"Can you even guess?" Nudge asked warily. I nodded once. "Okay, guess."

I glanced at Talon and her eyes widened. Then I glanced at her stomach and noticed she was wearing the loose shirt. That gave me even more confirmation to my suspicion.

"Are you going to speak?" She asked me.

"Yes," I answered, glaring at her. I still wasn't sure whether I was mad or not. "Am I right?" I asked her with ice in my voice. I think I was mad. That was one mystery figured out.

"Don't kill me, Max," Nudge whined, and I realized what she was saying. I _was_ right.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned. I _knew_ I was mad that she hadn't told me. I was still confused, apart from that.

"I only found out two weeks ago," she mumbled. Two weeks ago?

"_Two. Weeks. Ago_." I hissed. "I told you _that day_! What makes you different from me? Iggy better not know. If he does I'll kill him, too!"

"Max! Only Anna and Iggy know. Anna only knows because she was the one who made me take the stupid test, and then Iggy walked in when I was, like, bawling my eyes out. So, I wasn't sure what to do. I called Anna, and she came over, then, but Iggy wouldn't leave me alone. He was really concerned and stuff. You know how he is. Protective and everything. But, after Anna came over she told me I should tell him and so he was like, 'Tell me what?' And so I _had_ to tell him. I was going to tell you but I was scared and I don't know! I'm just confused but whatever!" Nudge blurted out.

I nodded once, stood up, walked to Angel's room where I heard the girls disappear to. I handed Angel Talon and stormed out her door, making sure my mind blocks were up.

"_IGGY!_" I screamed, running down the six steps. "Iggy!" I shrieked again, stepping into the living room. My mom saw me from her chair in the corner and eyed me. I ignored her. "If you know what's good for you, Iggy, you'll _run_. _Fast_." I snarled.

He nodded once and bolted out the door that led to the kitchen. I saw Fang handing Shana to Anthony out of the corner of my eye but I didn't care. I chased after Iggy, who was somehow avoiding all obstacles in his way. He ran into the back yard and spread his wings, jumping into the sky. I guess he forgot about my hyper-drive.

I decided to give him a minute head-start.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist, however, and I felt breath on my ear. "Fang," I hissed through clenched teeth. "Let. Me. Go."

"No," he told me. I froze before turning around in his arms.

"Fang. Let me go." I snarled. I clenched my fists and Fang felt my tension.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said in his 'calm down' voice. I didn't look into his eyes. I knew that if I did I would listen to whatever he said. He knew that, of course, so he was pulling his head back to catch my eyes. I refused to look, however. Then his lips were on mine and I cursed in my mind. I relaxed completely in his arms and when he pulled back I stared into his eyes.

"Max," he said to me. "Calm down. What's wrong?"

"Nudge, Iggy, Talon and Shana, year, us, married, Anna, Iggy, Nudge, _ugh_!" I answered, not able to connect anything in my head.

He knew me, though. "Nudge and Iggy are getting married. In a year. For the same reason as us?" He asked me. I nodded. "Ah. Iggy left out the second part."

I nodded. "She's known for _two. Weeks._ She didn't tell me! She turned eighteen a week before she knew! I'm twenty two. I was twenty-one. She's nineteen. She was eighteen!" I hissed, again.

"Eighteen isn't a kid anymore," Fang pointed out. I shrugged until I saw Nudge in tears at the back door. Oh, shoot. I tried to look in Fang's eyes but his head was turned around towards Nudge. I sighed and grabbed his wrists, unwrapping them from my waist.

"Nudge," I cooed as I walked over. I didn't mean to make her _cry_. But, I remembered how I felt when I was in her position. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." I murmured in her ear as I hugged her. I felt horrible, now.

"Okay," she nodded, hugging me back, tight. We stayed like that for a few minutes, and I just let her cry on my shoulder. Iggy returned, then, thanking Fang for saving his life. He walked over to Nudge and I, and I let go of her. Iggy reached out for her and took her into a hug, taking over for me. I nodded at him and turned inside without saying a word. Fang followed me, wrapping one arm around my shoulders. I wrapped my arms around his waist though we were still walking.

"Where are Tal and Shan?"I asked Fang while we walked towards the living room.

"Anthony has Shan and Angel had Talon from what I saw." He answered.

We walked into the living room to find the twins in Anthony and Angel's arms like expected. I took Shana from Anthony while Fang took Talon from Angel, and I shrugged. "Guys, I think we're going to go. We'll be back sooner or later," I laughed, hugging each of them. I was pretty sure Nudge and Iggy would prefer to be left alone so I didn't head towards them.

My mom hugged me the longest, begging for the family to come as a whole again. "And next time don't chase Iggy." She laughed in my ear. I nodded as I put my kids in the carriers and followed Fang to the car.

We drove in silence to our home apart from Talon and Shana making noises every now and then. When we arrived we climbed into the elevator along with the lady who lived next door to us.

"Hello, Max and Fang," she smiled.

"Hey, Julie," I smiled back.

Julie was really pretty. At first I had absolutely _hated_ her. Can you guess why? Yes? No? Either way: She had red hair.

Of course, Fang had just called me an idiot. He called me _his_ idiot. And besides, Julie never went obsessing over him. Nor did she obsess over anyone else in our family like others. She didn't mind that we had wings. At all. In fact, she could talk about them casually with us. I actually liked her.

"Are these your children?" She asked, growing excited. Sure, she was our neighbor, but the only time our kids really left the apartment was to go to my mom's. I nodded at my friend. "They're so adorable!" She crooned, looking down at Talon. "Do they have wings, as well?" She asked. See? Totally and completely casual. Someone else would be like, 'err… Wings? Do they gott'em?' But nope.

I nodded, still smiling. "They're developing. I think they're getting fed up with them, they used to love sleeping on their backs when they slept but now they'll only lay on their backs in their carriers," I laughed. She flashed a smiled at me.

Julie had perfectly straight red-hair that came down about an inch past her shoulders. She had a fashion sense much like Nudge's and mine. Combined. She dressed very casually but very dressed up at the same time. Now, for example, she was wearing black skinny jeans that had fades on the front. She had on lavender high tops and a knitted purple tunic that clung to the edges of her shoulders. She had on a thick-strapped black tank top beneath the shirt. Her skin was paler than Fang's but not as pale as mine, and she had hazel-brown eyes which were surrounded by flawless make-up. Eye liner done to perfection, eye lashes coated with mascara looking symmetrical, and a light purple eye shadow. Her face was speckled with freckles along her nose and cheeks, and also cheek bones.

"Aw!" She cooed, looking back and forth from Shana and Talon's carriers. "If you _ever_ need a babysitter I'd be more than willing," She laughed. I nodded, joining in with her chuckles. She was just so like-able. If Fang left me for her I couldn't blame him. Wait. Take that back. _Way_ back. Yes, I could. But he wouldn't. I don't think. I turned to him.

He was looking at me carefully, and, as if knowing for sure what I was thinking about, he smirked and rolled his eyes. "Julie, how about you come over for a bit? Unless you're busy, I mean."

Julie turned to Fang and shrugged. "Sure," she shrugged, smiling. The elevator reached our floor, then, and we all stepped off, Julie coming to our door, with us. She took Shana's carrier from me as I fished the key from my pocket and opened the door. The three of us walked inside with Talon and Shana, sitting down in the living room.

Fang being Fang, of course, set Talon's carrier down and took him out of the carrier, walking into the study, and returned with his laptop. I rolled my eyes and Julie simply smirked. She knew how he was with his blog, facebook, and just plain laptop.

Talon was being held securely in one arm while the laptop was in his other arm, as he plopped down on the couch. I laughed lightly, rolling my eyes again, and turned back to Julie. "You haven't been here in so long," I frowned. Last time she was over we had just finished the twins' room.

"I know," she laughed. "You haven't done much," she noted, looking at the furniture that hadn't changed at all.

"Nope," Fang answered from the couch. "Max is too lazy." He looked up from whatever he was doing on the computer to grin at us.

"Ignore him," I told Julie, rolling my eyes with a small smile. "You can hold Shana if you'd like."

Julie nodded and set the carrier down before bending down to pick up my daughter. "Oh, believe me, ignoring him is my passion," she told me after she straightened back up. She smiled at me, again, and turned towards Fang. He just rolled his eyes, and cast a glance towards her. She sent a 'get over it' smile his way and walked over towards the chair. "You daughter is so adorable," she crooned, adjusting her into her arms. Shana blinked her eyes open, then, from a short nap, and frowned. She reached up and placed her hand on Julie's neck and relaxed, smiling.

"We know," Fang said. I had sat down next to him and attempted to take Talon from him. Unfortunately, Fang had mastered the skill of typing with one hand so he wouldn't let me take him. I glared at him before turning back to Julie.

"So, how's Joe been?" I asked with _another_ smile. Joe was Julie's boyfriend of five years.

"He's been good, I guess. I haven't seen him, much. He's been traveling a lot, but, thankfully he'll be promoted after this next trip. He won't have to travel much, then."

I nodded. "That's good. Next time he's over you should stop in over here. I haven't seen him since I first met you," I laughed.

Julie was twenty-three, only a year older than us, and Joe was twenty-four. They were probably the best couple you can think of… For _humans_ anyway. I though Fang and I were pretty kick-butt, but that's just me.

She ended up staying for dinner and going home around nine after catching up on each other's lives. Okay, so she's no Annie or Nudge or Angel or Ella, but I definitely think she was one of my good friends, now. I mean, once I got past the red hair.

* * *

**REVIEW, PORFAVOR! (: **


	15. Cold Feet?

**Updateee! **

**HOORAH! **

**xDD **

**Sooo, I'm leaving for Arizona on Friday with my boyfriend, my best friend, and my best friend's boyfriend, plus my brother and my other best friend who I hope to soon be his girlfriend. *cough* Uhh, I didn't say that... **

**Anyways, I don't know if being there will make it easier to write or not. Not sure. **

**Either way, I'll update more often, I hope! Rather than once every month... D: **

**I don't know. Depends on how busy I am. o: **

**Soooo, yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I own characters you don't recognize, and also the plot. ;D **

**

* * *

**

"This is so funny!" Nudge chided as we rearranged the furniture in her new apartment. She lived in the same building as Fang and I but she lived on the fourth floor, the floor above us. "I mean, first, you get engaged to Fang and you get pregnant. Then, I get engaged and I'm pregnant! Maybe Ella will be, too. Then in a few years what about Angel? Oh my gosh! Max, don't you think Angel and Joey are just _adorable_ together? I mean, he is so sweet to her! He's like her Fang! Her Iggy! And not to mention they're adorable. I think I already said that, though… ZOMG, what if Angel and him get married?! He'll be like my brother-in-law! Wouldn't that be—"

Nudge was cut off by Iggy's lips on hers and I rolled my eyes. Two months ago I had found out Nudge was having a baby. She was now sixteen weeks in and enthusiastic. Yeah, wait 'til they start kicking.

Fang and I were getting married in two weeks exactly and as soon as we were done with Nudge and Iggy's apartment, we were flying out to the School.

Shana and Talon could now _talk_. No, not in full sentences but they could say 'mama', 'dada', 'Angel'(though it sounded more like an-ja), 'Gazzy'(though it sounded more like gaza), 'Nudge'(nuh-d), 'Iggy'(uh-gy(which almost sounded like 'ugly')), 'Ella', 'Anthony'(an-ny), 'Joey'(juh-y), 'Grandma'(guh-ma), 'Jeb'(Jub(unfortunately he was keeping in contact)), and 'Julie'(Juh-ly). They can even identify them. It's really kind of freaky. I thought they couldn't do that until they were like, two. Turns out they even walk before two. I felt like a bad mom for a while until I realized Nudge hadn't known that, either, and that's what my mom had originally thought.

Also either Fang, Julie, or I _had_ to be around them. If not they would cry non-stop. Julie had come over almost every day since she met my kids and took an immediately love to them. Her and her boyfriend, Joe, were now getting married, as well.

Back to my life, though.

The new apartment wasn't laid out like mine and Fang's. In their apartment you walked in and the living room was right there, and then off to your left was the kitchen. Yes, much like ours, so far, but off of the kitchen was a bathroom, and next to the bathroom was a small study. Not as large as ours.

At the end of the living room was a hall on the left, but against the wall to the right was a kitchen that was cut off from the rest of the room by a breakfast bar. Down the hall way on the right was a room much like Shana's and Talon's, and across the hall was the master bedroom, unlike mine and Fang's which was at the end of the hall. At the end of their hall was a plain room with no door that held a wall with a very _large_ window.

"Yeah, yeah. Brother-in-law," I muttered, half to myself. I loved Joey to death, he was incredibly sweet and he treated Angel perfectly, but no matter how much I liked him it didn't necessarily mean that Angel and he would marry. No matter how much I wish. Besides, there _had_ to be something about him that wasn't so perfect. There was _no_ way Angel found that perfect of a boy. Okay, maybe it was, but I mean, they'd only fought _once_! Why was that? Angel wanted to pay for something and he felt that if he let her he would feel bad. Wanna know how it ended? He found out she was a rich girl and said, word for word, 'Okay, Angey, whatever makes you happy.' I mean… _Really_? Fang and I fought over _everything_. _So_ not fair.

Talon and Shana were both just barely able to crawl, now, but they could also pick smaller objects up. Two days ago Fang found Shana shoving a dice from Angel and Joey and Nudge and Iggy and Ella and Anthony's monopoly game in her mouth. Luckily she spit it out and gave him a smile that said something like 'haha, I scared you.' Or maybe even 'haha, you're stupid.' I like to think it's the second one because she scared me all the time(being the more daring of the two, though they were both daring. Already.), and I had _never_ received that look. Plus, I mean, isn't it every mother's dream to have their daughter look at her father like she's an idiot?

"Are you ready for your wedding?" Nudge asked suddenly as I lifted the wooden coffee table. I looked at her with raised eye brows, giving her my best, 'where have you been?' look, hoping she'd think that meant 'duhh.'

"Of course, Nudge." I told her in a stressed voice. The stress was due to the table. What was this thing made out of? A tree? Well, duh, but, like, a _whole_ tree?

"I am, too! I mean, this is so exciting! Angel as the flower girl, Iggy as best man, Ella as Maid of Honor, I as bridesmaid, and you're actually letting Jeb walk you down the aisle! I mean, you used to hate him so much! I guess now that he helped you destroy the School and Itex we all owe him our lives, though, so I guess we all should forgive him. I already did, though. Oh! And Gazzy as the ring bearer! Perfect role! And then Annie as another bridesmaid! I knew you'd invite her! I mean, obviously! And I love that Julie and Joe are coming! This is seriously amazing! Too bad about Sam, I guess, but now that he's with Lissa I guess it's not that bad, huh? I mean, it's not like they'll go after you two! Lissa already tried that with Fang. I'm still shocked at how easily she accepted you two! Of course, Sam didn't take it as well, but either way… Remember when you thought Sam could possibly be an eraser! I'm happy he wasn't! He's funny when he's not being annoying. He's nice, too. Hey, d—"

"Nudge!" I screamed, finally. I had been trying to be nice and let her ramble, but I had no idea it would be this long. "I get it!"

"Sorry," she mumbled, wrapping her arm around Iggy's waist. He simply chuckled and kissed her forehead.

Just then, Fang re-entered the room. He had left a while ago to go check up on the twins. I straightened up from where I was bending down, shifting the table into position and took a step towards him, closing the distance between us. I stood on my toes for just a second to peck a kiss to his lips and then returned to my normal height. Fang smirked down at me, stroking my hair. "Shana is asking for you," he told me. "Tal is asleep," he added on.

I nodded once before trotting out the door, and down the steps.

Nudge and Iggy were lucky; their apartment was the one directly next to the stairs.

I walked past four other apartments to get to my door which was slightly cracked, allowing me to here my daughter crying as soon as I left the stairs.

"Baby?" I cooed as I opened the door.

"Sweetie?" Gazzy mocked. I rolled my eyes at him as he laughed.

"Give me her," I demanded, reaching for Shana. Gazzy handed her over to me immediately, letting me take her in my arms. "Shh, shh," I shushed her. "Mommy's here."

In less than ten seconds her cries lessened and she snuggled close into my chest.

"Gazzy, go help the others," I told him. "Send Fang down, please."

Gazzy nodded once and skipped out the door. I rolled my eyes. That boy was such a child! Still!

Cooing to my teary-eyed child, I thought about Nudge's question.

_Was I ready for my wedding_? I asked myself.

Of course I was! I mean, Fang! It would finally be so that him and I were together forever. Every night I wanted to sneak out and put on my wedding dress. I pitied those who didn't. **(A/N: Anyone who can name what show that is from will get to name Nudge's child, if they want… ;D)**

But, there was a small part of me that was freaking out.

Fang, the one person I loved more than _anything_ was going to be my _husband_.

Why that was freaking me out? I'm not sure. Just the thought of Fang being permanently mine.

What if we fought? Sure, we fight now, but is there like, a law that if you're married you can't fight? I don't know anything about marriage!

"Max?" I heard Fang's voice call at the door. He opened it the rest of the way and padded in to sit next to me on the couch, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "Gazzy said you needed me?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I just wanted you with me," I told him, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Fang chuckled. "And why are you sorry?" He asked me, pushing his lips to my hairline.

"I don't know," I giggled, leaning into Fang. I looked down towards the baby in my arm and smiled. Shana was grinning, her eyes shining. "I can't wait until they can talk. And walk. And … Wait, yes, I can. I swear, if they have powers, I'll regret ever wishing they were grown up."

"Yeah, I know, sweetie," Fang laughed. He leaned in towards me, connecting his lips with mine.

We began kissing passionately, that is until Shana allowed a giggle to explode from her chest. How did she know that this was a giggling matter according to Angel and Nudge? I had no idea.

Fang and I broke apart, glancing down at our daughter. We both started to laugh, stopping when a cry came from the twins' room. "I'll get him," Fang answered my unspoken question.

After Fang returned with a crying Talon, we sat on the tan couch and turned on the TV.

For some reason I was assuming this would only get better when Fang was legally _mine_. Not that I ever went by the law or anything.

But, still.

* * *

**Reviews? :D **

**Make me happy?  
**


End file.
